The Lost
by Paperback-Avenger
Summary: (Sequel to The Henchman) It's been a year since Dr. Wrecker had gotten Adalie as an assistant. When she goes missing, he must go to Darwin, Gumball and his friends for help. What about the past will be revealed? What depths will Rob go to save the one friend he remembers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I thought this story would take a lot longer to start up. However, i've written a few chapters and decided to publish while I continue to work. This story is going to be a lot longer than the first story, 'The Henchman' (which this is kind of a sequel to). Anyways, enjoy and I only own Adalie.**

The year seemed to go by fast for Dr. Wrecker. Despite his failed attempts at revenge, he made a lot of other achievements, slightly progressing each time. He had two great accomplishments that year. One was finding a bigger lair while the other was having a henchman by his side.

Thanks to Gumball and Darwin Watterson- who, ironically, were his greatest foes- he had a humanoid assistant. Her name was Adalie (which was short for the Automated Digitally Advanced Life form for Intellectual begins of Elmore- something Dr. Wrecker could never remember). At first, Rob had his suspicions about her. They'd gotten off on the wrong foot when the humanoid had destroyed his first lair. However, after some time and a new lair, the cyclops grew fond of his henchman. After a year of planning plots for revenge, it seemed things were going right. Everyone in Elmore knows, however, there's always a twist of events. That's how the writers were.

It happened a night when the moon was full and the stars shined on Elmore, brightening the dark sky. Most of the town had been dreaming of beaches or love or even being a bun. Some stayed up to make a living. Other were out for revenge.

The cyclops made sure no one was around. His head emerged from behind the tree, glancing from left to right. When all was okay, Dr. Wrecker turned to Adalie.

"The coast is clear," he whispered," do you have everything we need?"

"Yes Dr. Wrecker," Adalie replied, bringing out the supplies," I have the rope, the glue, the brick, and the rest of what we need is provided by nature.".

"Excellent work, Wreckette,"he said," you go set the traps up. I'll make sure no one is coming. If they do, i'll call for you to hide.".

Adalie nodded at his words, then went off to do a reign of terror and destruction. She snapped her fingers lightly, wheels springing out. With the items in her hands, she skated to the nearby bus stop and tied the rope to the pole. Making sure it was on tightly, she skated back over to the tree. She quickly snapped her fingers and climbed the tree. Without a thought, she began to tie it around the branches.

"Make sure you get the branches with a lot of leaves," Dr. Wrecker instructed.

"Of course," Adalie obeyed," That'll mess them up even more. Outstanding thinking, doctor!"

For how advanced she was, Rob's assistant seemed to adore every plot and scheme he had. Even when one failed, the humanoid would sure he didn't give up. Dr. Wrecker would give her this- Adalie was encouraging and highly determined to help ensure his revenge. She never gave up and- when the plan failed completely- she would always have another one in her hard drive. At times, Rob wanted to open up about himself. But he never could.

Adalie continued to tie the rope around branches. had a very observant eye. She admired that about him. Her goal to become close friends was harder to accomplish than expected. The cyclops didn't like to talk about himself, especially on his past and his feelings. He felt like he had nothing interesting to say. But his henchman thought otherwise.

In an instant, Adalie moved those thoughts aside. Quick movements on the ground raised her intuitions. She hoped it was Dr. Wrecker, but he hadn't moved an inch from where he stood. In fact, he didn't seem to notice anything but the sound of silence.

"Have you finished up there?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I just need to set one more thing up." the humanoid reported, climbing down from the tree.

"While you finish that," Rob explained," i'm going to make sure the post had enough glue to stick them all.".

Grabbing one of the bottles, he took off to the corner. Adalie tied the brick and placed it on a branch. She kept looking back to make sure Dr. Wrecker was still there. The feeling of being watched grew on her. The humanoid didn't know if this was true, or she was just crazy. Suddenly, the leaves shoo. Wondering if the rope was getting loose, she looked above in the leaves. Before she could climb, a bat spread its wings and flew towards Adalie.

"It's her!" the bat yelled," Get her!".

Dr. Wrecker noticed his henchman running from what looked like a bear and a dog. He

dropped the bottle and ran to her. He wouldn't think that- after five minutes- she would be running from someone. Yet, here they were. The dog saw Rob dodging after the crew. The bear whistled. Three tentacles came from behind a bush.

Dr. Wrecker tried to stop himself from tripping. Instead, he fell onto the rope. He started flinging through the tree, leaving sticking to him. Repeatedly hitting his head on branches, Rob soon found himself stuck to a bus stop. Adalie took notice of her friend in his situation.

"I've got you, Doctor!" she exclaimed, skating towards him.

Before she could even turn around, the bear and squid cornered her. The cyclops tried his best to get unstuck as they shut Adalie down and put her in the back seat of a car. Rob watched in horror as they piled into the car.

"What took you so long?" the bat asked the driver.

"It's not easy trying to figure out what directions the boss is giving," he said roughly.

With a quick turn, the car was gone. And just like that, Dr Wrecker was alone, panicking over what had just occurred. Who were those people? Where were they going? And what were they going to do with Adalie?

 **So, that's chapter 1! Hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave a review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing the first chapter- I love to hear feedback from my readers. So, in this story, I was asked by** **FitriDaMalaysian-FDM to put their characters into the story- which I would love to do! Character descriptions are in FitriDaMalaysian-FDM's profile and check out their story called Story of My Life: Life in Elmore I. Without further ado, the next chapter. I only own Adalie, FitriDaMalaysian-FDM owns Cato and Amber.**

The morning had started off like any other Wednesday for Gumball, Darwin and the friends, Cato and Amber (a boy and a ghost). Their daily routine of getting ready for school was complete. As the four walked to the bus stop, the blue cat kept jumping over bushes, failing and confusing the other three.

"What are you doing?" Darwin asked.

"Just a little manly parkour," his brother answered," one of the many things i'm great at.".

"Oh please," Cato joked," let me show you how it's done.".

The boy put his hood on and backed up. In a flash,he jumped over the bushes and a fence. He swung on the tree trunk and landed on his feet. He bowed as Amber and Darwin clapped as he put his hood down. Gumball rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Show off," he mumbled as they continued onward.

"Come on," Amber coaxed," that was pretty great.".

From their little friendly banter, the fish pointed to the bus stop. Baffled expressions arose on their faces as they walked over to the corner where it stood. Tied to the sign- half asleep- was Dr. Wrecker. It wasn't unusual to find their nemesis stuck in his own trap. The four were used to that by now. The cat poked his enemy's head, causing him to wake up.

"Do you need help?" Gumball asked.

"I think so,' Dr. Wrecker replied.

The brothers held down the cyclops while the ghost and Cato quickly got the ropes off of he was still stuck, the four slowly pried him off of the sign. He collected himself, when Darwin took notice that something was missing.

"Where's your assistant?" he asked.

"Last night," the cyclops breathed out," some guys kidnapped her.".

A panic rose between his enemies. Adalie was missing? They talked amongst themselves, wondering who took the humanoid. All turned to Dr. Wrecker, who gave them a questioning look. Their staring was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"How are you not freaking out?" the cat inquired," She's lost and probably needs help!".

"It'll be easy to find her,' Rob answered," Besides, The Wreckette has always been able

to handle herself.".

"Well," suggested Amber," maybe we can help you find your assistant.".

Dr. Wrecker immediately shut down the ghost's idea. It was bad enough to have a henchman, as the villain liked to do things independently. Having his enemies aide him? It stooped to a level so low, he could see the center of the Earth. And he wouldn't have to worry, because he would never do such a thing.

"Never," he hissed harshly," now, if you don't mind, I have a henchman to find.".

The cyclops walked off, leaving the four behind. They shrugged their shoulders and hopped on the bus. If Rob didn't want their help, then they'd stay out of his way. But, it wouldn't be long.

"I'm just saying," Cato threw in," you never know until you try.".

"I don't know, man," Gumball replied," Darwin didn't make the swim team his first time. And he's a fish!".

They turned, finding Darwin and Amber at their lockers. The cat opened his locker. When his face met that of Mr. Small ( the school counselor) he screamed and closed the door with a slam. The three overheard their friend's screams.

"What happened, Gumball?" Darwin asked frantically.

"There's a school counselor in my locker!" he yelled.

Cato raised an eyebrow and opened the locker. When greeted by the cloud man, a series of yelling occurred. The hippie slid out of the locker, falling onto the floor. He got himself together and looked over to the children. Motioning towards him, the five huddled together.

"I have a feeling," Mr. Small whispered," a feeling of being watched.".

"And that's why you were hiding in my locker" Gumball asked.

"Exactly!" the hippie replied," someone, somewhere is watching. I know they're out there. So, in order for the stranger in the school not to find me, I have to hide.".

From the basement, a banging sound was heard. The counselor screamed, trying to hide back inside the locker. Amber grabbed him and they walked down into the basement. It seemed dark, but they managed to find their way. In the distance, they saw a bright screen and several keyboards with a camera in the corner. Over the boxes, they saw Dr. Wrecker typing away on the main board. Angrily, he slammed his fists on the keyboard and put his head in his hands. Sympathy overtook the crew as they made their way over to the cyclops.

"I can see you from the screen," he suddenly brought up.

"What are you doing?" they asked.

"Trying to find my assistant," the villain grumbled," but her tracking device isn't working.".

It did seem a bit odd that Rob placed a tracking device on the humanoid. When it was brought up with Dr. Wrecker, he got mad.

"I told you before that I don't need help," he explained harshly.

"Come on, dude," Gumball coaxed," you probably won't find her using just random technology. How many times have you tried this thing?".

"Don't touch it!" his enemy defended, swatting the cat's hand away," I've tried this thing since eight in the morning.".

He restarted the computer and there was still no indication of Adalie. If she was still turned off, there was no way the GPS would show up. Dr. Wrecker turned to face his enemies. Receiving help would be nothing like admitting defeat. And if they could truly find his henchman...he'd be grateful.

"I'll let you help," the cyclops muttered out," but as soon as we find her, it's back to our old ways.".

"Sounds like a promise," Cato answered," What do we go?"

"I have an idea," suggested.

Upstairs, a passerby heard their conversations from below. Miss Simian knew this meant trouble. And she would get to the bottom of this. Even if this meant remembering things others had forgotten long ago.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapters! Be sure to leave your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you again for the awesome reviews and for reading the story. It means a lot to me! So, here I am with Chapter 3. It's a little shorter than the other chapters- I apologize! Enjoy!. Also, I only own Adalie.**

The room was dark- that was one word to describe its appearance. The scene reminded Adalie of her first day of training with the Watterson trio. She was thrown into the shed and had to escape. She had failed on her first day. By the end of that week, however, she escaped without a problem. Something she could do now.

"Okay guys," the humanoid laughed aloud," I get what you're trying to do. You can come out now!".

There wasn't a sound, all for the echo of the humanoid's voice. She knew at that moment that this wasn't the shed. And that this wasn't a dream or a joke. Carefully, Adalie got up and struggled towards the floor ahead of her. She tried to turn her light on. It barely lit up the room, a noticeable crack on the glass.

"I don't know if there's anyone here," she yelled," but if there is- I want answers.".

The humanoid's words bounced off of the walls. Suddenly, she decided to use her scanner (which would have been the smart thing to do in the first place). Yet- due to her fears- didn't have her head in the right place.

Adalie turned it on in the hopes for some kind of knowledge as to where she was. Yet, when it was turned on, it seemed to malfunction. The humanoid tried again, only to have the same result. Someone had broken her scanner. But who?

Her hard drive froze as the lights flickered on. The room was white, a greenish-white light softly filling it. Broken beakers and test tubes were scattered everywhere. Metal lay in piles, with wires and hardware. Adalie had an answer as to where she was.

"That's right," the scientists arose from the doors," The Underground Lab. Where all the forgotten experiments go. And you thought it was a myth…".

"But," the bat said with a deep British accent," as you can see, it's real. And it looks like someone hasn't forgotten about you.".

The humanoid became slightly relieved. It was good to hear she was not forgotten. After all these years, it was wondered who remembered her. The other scientists stopped and parted for someone to come through. Adalie felt her jaw drop. Her wires quivered and memory disk flashed back to her time in the Elmore Institute of Science and Mechanics. It was the evil scientist of the group.

"She is more than glad to have you back," Doctor Anderson (the bat) translated," You know, she's been looking years for you. Fourteen years, to be exact.".

Adalie never realized it had been that long ago. It felt like, just yesterday, her hard drive was created. As the evil scientist whispered to her translator, the humanoid tried to think of what to ask. When her mind was filled with questions, Doctor Anderson was flying in front of her.

"What do you need from me?" she asked.

"Not a lot," he replied," follow me.".

He flew behind the evil scientist and the others. Hesitantly, the humanoid wandered behind. She found herself walking down a brightly lit hall, behind a group of scientists. They led her into a room on the side. It was small and dark, but they could manage to see the gadgets on the floor. There was more scraps of metal, and more wires and hard drives. Tools were lined perfectly on the tables.

"You see," Doctor Anderson explained," we know how smart the Automated Digitally Advanced Life form for Intellectual beings of Elmore is.".

"It's Adalie," she mentioned through her teeth.

"Whatever," he grumbled," being built for your smarts and helping people. What we need most is a few inventions. Nothing much- a translator for the lady, little things and something she's always longed for. Ever since she got into science.".

The humanoid knew what he meant. She would never let herself build a portal to a place she wasn't even sure existed. Adalie went to argue, standing her group. She faced the scientists with dignity, but with fear as well.

"I'm sorry," she stated," I can't build what you want. Clara said it would be dangerous. And I think she was right.".

The humanoid went for the door. All of a sudden, a stinging sensation went all over her

body. It caused her to freeze up for a few seconds before the pain completely shut down. When she looked back, Doctor Starkey (the octopus) held chip in his tentacle.

"You won't be needing this anymore," he stated.

As Doctor Anderson went to dispose of the chip, Adalie felt realizations come to her. No one had a chance to find her. Not Dr. Wrecker, not the Wattersons, not anyone (except for this group) that knew of her existence. The humanoid was half broken. She could easily fix herself, but it wouldn't last her long out there. There wasn't a choice.

"I'll work on your inventions," she agreed.

"Excellent!" Doctor Barrington (the bear) roared," We just need to do something else for us as well.".

Another stinging sensation overflowed in her wires. Adalie could tell it was a memory stick. The scientists pulled a camera over. The evil scientist pulled the octopus in, whispering. He nodded and went over to the humanoid.

"Listen carefully," he went through," that memory stick has what you need to say. If you do as told, we won't have trouble. But, make a wrong move, and you'll be a tin can.".

"Got it," she sighed," let's get this over with.".

 **Thank you to all who read this chapters- I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave your reviews- thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you again for your reviews- they are fantastic! Now we're on to Chapter 4. Enjoy, I own Adalie and Fitroz777 (formerly FDM) owns Cato and Amber.**

Meanwhile, the six were trying to figure out where to go next. After Mr. Small's suggestion to go to the junkyard, the kids wouldn't let him give another option. Suggestions of search parties and putting up posters came to mind. Being reminded harshly by Dr Wrecker that she wasn't a dog, the last idea was scrapped. Then, Cato had an idea.

"Let's go down to the police station," he exclaimed.

"Absolutely not," Dr Wrecker replied," I've had run-ins with the law before. They won't be happy to see me.".

"We're running out of options," Amber warned," Maybe this is the only chance we have to find her. Unless you can think of something else to do.".

To be frank, Rob wanted to see and be with Adalie again. He kind of missed her assistance and brilliant scheme. He wouldn't admit it, but the cyclops missed his henchman's voice, guiding him through their plots and to encourage him. If he had choose between the police and bringing the humanoid home, he'd wish for her safety.

"Alright," he sighed out," let's get over with.".

"We can take Janice," Mr. Small suggested," come on everyone!".

Without being noticed, the crew slipped through the back door and piled into the van. The villain could remember clinging to the back of the van, becoming who he was. He hopped into the passenger's seat and they were off.

"When we get there," Gumball explained," Rob will tell the sheriff what happened to Adalie and the police will take care of the rest. It'll be alright.".

They got to the police station in a matter of minutes, quickly dodging past criminals and cops. The crew burst through the door. Sheriff Doughnut turned from his ox of doughnuts, half of them eaten. Shocked expressions fled to their faces. Cato slowly grabbed the doorknob.

"We'll give you a minute," he said, closing the door.

They gave him some time. While waiting, Rob took the time to think about what he was going to say. After a little while, Cato opened the door again. The six surounded the officer's desk, enough to scare the officer. When he asked if he could help the crew, Dr. Wrecker slammed his fists on the desk.

"You most certainly can!" he yelled.

"Say," the cop questioned," weren't you arrested for the bus incident? For the million dollars and the bo-.".

"We don't have time for that," the cat laughed nervously," Rodney, why don't you explain to the nice officer what happened.".

At first, the cyclops refused to speak up. He didn't even correct Gumball when he got his name wrong. Remembering his arrest, he couldn't bear to look at the sheriff. It may have been his fault, but Dr. Wrecker's plan failed. With a deep breath, he explained the situation of the lost henchman, the sheriff listening carefully.

"I see," he examined," where did you last see your friend?".

"I told you," Rob groaned out," on the corner of Park of Drive. And we're not friends. But, if you don't find her, you will be wrecked.".

"Don't worry, sir" the doughnut replied," I know where the girl is.".

Happiness and hope filled the hearts and eyes of the group. If Adalie was found, they could all go home, and Dr Wrecker could continue his revenge with her. Patiently, they awaited for the sheriff's answer.

"She's with those nice gentleman in the car," he answered.

Annoyed by the man's ignorance, Dr. Wrecker flipped the desk over and stormed out. Everyone except Gumball followed him, the cat apologized for the destruction. For a moment, he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He ran out of the door, catching sight of the crew. Without warning, he ran down the steps and bumped into someone. The others came over to see if he was alright. Seeing who he bumped into, Gumball became upset.

"Mr. Robinson!" he exclaimed, helping the puppet up," I am so sorry. I didn't watch where I was going- what are you doing at the police station anyways?".

"Well," the puppet responded," I have to pay a speeding ticket because someone wouldn't leave me alone! I should ask you the same question.".

"We're looking for our friend's assistant," Darwin explained happily," she went missing last night. Have you seen her?".

The fish showed a picture of the humanoid to the puppet. He studied her smiling face, the glass eye and...it looked familiar. He couldn't remember where he had seen her picture. Then it hit him. He suddenly grabbed the picture and threw it on the ground. Stomping on it several times, he leaned in between the brothers.

"Stay away from things like that," he yelled," You wouldn't want to get in trouble with the law, would you?"

The boys shook their heads, watching Mr. Robinson laugh and walk into the building. Rob picked up the photo and tried to fix it. He sat on the bottom step, fixated with her picture. It would be even more difficult without the help of the police. He closed his eye and put his head in his hand. The crew sat down next to him, trying to comfort him.

"It's all my fault she went missing," he sighed out loud.

"It's not really your fault," Gumball argued," you're too good of a villain. Despite the times you've tried to destroy us and everything. You wouldn't harm your own assistant.".

From the step, Amber took notice of the ghost passing by. Her natural expression sat on her face, not taking notice of anything else. It was Carrie, Amber's cousin. The ghost in red flagged down her cousin, who took a spot next to her.

"Hey," she greeted,flipping her hair," What are you guys up to?".

That's when the shorter ghost took notice of the pixelated boy. She gave a questioning look, as if to ask who he was. Darwin noticed Carrie and greeted her, then he saw her expression.

"This is Randy," the fish explained.

"It's Rob," the cyclops grumbled.

"We call him Dr. Wrecker," the fish continued," ever since we ruined his life and he became a nemesis.".

Nemesis? The ghost had never heard about this. She'd just became close friends with the brothers. Never, in a million years, would she expect them to ruin someone's life. Then again, it was most likely expected of them.

"Dude," she groaned," i'm all for messing people up. But that's pretty bad.".

"Yeah," Gumball mumbled," I guess you're right. But we found him a henchman and now she's missing. It's messing with his evilness.".

"No it's not!" the cyclops exclaimed.

Carrie looked over to the pixelated boy. She knew what it was like to be alone. This boy was just searching for his missing friend. Despite how dark she was (and not really having a soul) the ghost wanted to give him his friend back.

"You know what?" she suddenly spoke," i'll help.".

 **Be sure to leave a review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I have some news regarding the story. So, school starts tomorrow and I don't know if i'll be posting as much when the time comes. So, if I don't update tomorrow, i'll be uploading two chapters today! From there on, I might only be posting on weekends. We'll see- I apologize for future delays of updates! Anyways, chapter 5. I only own Adalie and Fitroz777 owns Cato and Amber.**

The crew piled into the van (known as Janice) and drove off. Rob stared out of the window, mind wandering. He tried not to get overworked about the situation, but it wasn't easy. When they turned to the corner to the bus stop, he had to look away. It still had the rope around the pole and the brick by the tree. He didn't even notice his nail-biting until one of the nails hit Darwin's eye.

"Sorry about that," Rob apologized, shocking Gumball.

"It's okay," the fish reassured," people do that when they're worried. I know you're stressed about losing Adalie, but we'll find her!".

Finally, they stopped in front of the school. Mr. Small tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. The school was closed.

"Now what do we do?" Cato asked.

"This always happens," the cyclops sighed out," but I get in every time.".

He ran to the back. The six looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and followed. By the time they had arrived, the door was open. Rob (holding his foot) proudly gestured towards the hallway. There was a dent in the middle of the door.

"I went to kick it down like my assistant did," he explained," but I only left a dent. And I think I broke my foot. But, I still managed to get us inside.".

Mr. Small poked his head in, making sure no one was around. When everything was alright, the seven pied into the hall. They crept past a sleeping Rocky and the office of Principal Brown. When they walked past the lockers, Dr. Wrecker let out a laugh. Gumball raised an eyebrow towards his enemy.

"Remember when you opened your locker and was covered in paint?" Rob mentioned.

"Yeah?" questioned the feline.

"You can thank my assistant and I for that," the villain laughed.

The Watterson boy could remember the time he got drenched in green paint. After spending hours in a junkyard, he thought his luck had not gotten worse. And then he was forced to wear a bikini for the rest of the day, which he mentioned strongly as the crew went downstairs.

"I know," the cyclops responded," we saw you. We even got pictures.".

"It was pretty funny," admitted Carrie.

"Thank you, my dear," Rob said with a bow," it was just a last minute thing by-".

At the bottom of the steps, it was taken in that the screens were lit up. No time was wasted by Dr. Wrecker, who jumped into the chair. The others surrounded, hoping it was the tracking device. Instead, however, there was an email, to everyone's dismay.

"Sent by anonymous?"Amber queried.

"I don't remember someone in Elmore whose name is Anonomoose," Darwin declared," Is there even a moose in Elmore?".

"I'm not even going to correct you," Dr. Wrecker sighed, opening the email.

It started to load, everyone becoming nervous. Was it a code? Was it a chain message? Was it a random video? The brothers hoped the saxophone chihuahua didn't come back to haunt them. The video was finished loading and a horde of gasps were let out by the group.

"Adalie?" they questioned.

"Hello everyone," she started off calmly," so glad you're all watching this video.

Something about his assistant was seemingly off. It may have been her calm expression

during a kidnapping or the crack in her glass eye. Either way, it made Rob feel sick. The rest had grown shaky, wondering what was going on.

"Now," the humanoid continued," you're obviously wondering of my whereabouts. Otherwise, you would've shut off the video by now! I can assure you that I am safe. My kidnappers, I mean, providers, have supplied me with what I need. All is well.".

"Oh," Gumball stated," well, I guess it's not that bad.".

"However," she went on," before you guess that things aren't as bad as they seem, think again. It will most certainly not stay that way. You see, the scientists here get impatient. They went what's best for me and society. With that being said, I will be hidden in a disclosed location unless you can find me.".

That's exactly what they needed to do. Finding Adalie had to be fast. And, with the number of people on their side, it would prove to be easy. From the background, everyone noticed an octopus and a bear leaving the scene. Rob recognized them as the people who took away Adalie. All at once- when the door closed- the humanoid's expression changed to a terrified one.

"Guys," she frantically spoke," I don't have time to explain on why i'm being kidnapped. But I can tell you where I am. I'm at-".

The video was suddenly cut off. Everyone's silence surrounded them, still staring at the screen. Adalie's terrified face was more than enough words. From the quiet, Rob's voice emerged.

"Guys!" he exclaimed,"her GPS is working!".

The crowd gathered around a smaller computer screen. A flashing red light indicated Adalie's location. He took down the video and typed furiously, punching numbers and letters. Rob stopped typing, rose from the chair and bolted for the stairs. The others ran after the cyclops.

"She's under the Elmore highway," he huffed out.

"Don't you think that it's a little suspicious that Adalie almost gave away her location?" asked Cato, evening his pace with the villain," The scientists would've watched the video before sending it.".

Rob didn't care. His assistant was in danger. And he needed to save her.

 **Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be uploaded later today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone! As i've said before, I'm going to upload two chapters today in case I don't update tomorrow. I think i'll probably get to upload chapters on the weekdays, they'll just be a lot later than usual. I apologize and hope no one minds! Also, did anyone see The Disaster/ The Rerun? I won't spoil anything, other than that it tears the heart apart. Anyways, here I am with chapter 6. Enjoy! I only own Adalie, while Fitroz777 owns Cato and Amber.**

Amber called the police as they sped from the school. Mr. Small kept making sharp turns, causing most of the group to get tossed around inside the van. Rob held onto his seat belt, eye moving all about. His phone's GPS buzzed, giving directions to the humanoid's location.

"Take this exit," he exclaimed, pointing to a side road.

"You've got it, dude," the counselor responded.

He turned onto the neighboring road in a flash. Minutes later, the crew noticed a blinking red and blue light coming up. They parked and met under the highway. The doughnut was already commanding the others to break off and search.

"Are you the group that called in about the missing humanoid?" the sheriff asked.

"Yes," Rob responded," we have reason to believe she is here.".

"Take that cave over there," he instructed, pointing to an area that was near by.

Without another word, the seven started to search around. Some called her name, others by turning over rocks and looking behind trees. Dr. Wrecker stood at the edge of the cave. Gumball observed of the little black remote in his enemy's hand. He ran over to stop him from doing something he'd regret.

"What are you thinking?" he asked angrily,"Putting her in that rage mode isn't going to solve anything.".

"You mean Defense Mode," questioned Rob," I'm not doing that. The little red button is to turn the GPS alarm on. Just in case something like this ever happened.".

Rob pushed the button down forcefully. A tiny red light appeared in the cave, a beeping noise echoing throughout, causing excitement to arise in Rob's heart. The others gathered as he ran into the cave. He kept bumping into the cave walls and rocks.

"Adalie!" Darwin screamed,"turn on your light!".

The beeping got louder and louder but the red light stayed the same size. Rob slowed his pace when it all got closer. He stopped completely when he found the GPS chip inside the mouth of a rat. The cyclops was in shock, seeing his henchman was nowhere in sight. Out of anger, he grabbed the rat and flung it against the wall. Dr. Wrecker stormed out, holding the chip close to him.

"It's a false alarm," he yelled over the beeping.

"What?" Mr. Small shouted, the group covering their ears," we can't hear you over the-.".

The nemesis slammed the chip onto the dirt ground, smashing it under his foot. The group shut up quickly, removing their hands from their ears. Gumball went to tell the police the search was over. Darwin gathered the pieces of the GPS and handed them to his enemy. He was too busy wondering where to look next for his assistant. With her removed, it would be a more difficult task to find her. Everyone knew it.

"It's all good with the police," the little feline announced," the best thing to do is to-".

"Children!" a woman exclaimed.

The group froze as a tall blue cat (known as Nicole Watterson) came speeding through. Richard and Anais hopped out of the car and stood by each other. They were right behind the woman, worry in their eyes. The brothers greeted their mother. She pulled them and Cato into a hug, over worried about her family. It took Rob back to a time when he had a mom. The one he'd never got to know because- as his father had stated- she'd been long gone since a car crash when the little cyclops was a baby. From her loving nature, Nicole noticed the pixelated young man. And (unfortunately) so did Anais.

"Isn't that the villain whose life was destroyed by you two, leaving him horribly disfigured and forever alone?" she asked her brothers," Also, you found him that robotic assistant that I helped fix and train. And, by the looks of it, she went missing.".

Mrs. Watterson let go of her sons, giving them a death glare that made them sick. She could take them ruining half of her home. It was somewhat acceptable to nearly crash Mr. Robinson's car. She'd even forgotten about all of the money she had to spend to fix their mistakes. Ruining this poor boy's life had crossed a very big line. She went over and offered her hand to Rob.

"I'm Mrs. Watterson," she greeted with a smile and a shake of her hand," it's nice to meet you, young man.".

"My name's Rob," the cyclops choked out," but my enemies call me Dr. Wrecker. Pleasure to meet you too.".

"I'm about to lose it on my sons," Nicole explained," I apologize for this. You might want to cover your ears- all of you, actually.".

Everyone except Nicole and her sons placed their hands closely to their ears and huddled together. She yelled loudly at the brothers, using various motions and facial expressions. Fear grew in their eyes, holding each other closely. When finished, she nodded to the group. They removed their hands without a word. The older feline held her boys to her side, a sweet smile sticking to her face.

"The five of us would love to help find your little friend," the woman reassured.

"Ah," Richard whined," but I wanted to eat my sausages covered in bacon and butter. They're like a meaty, buttery s'more. But with juicier flavor.".

Nicole had fire in her eyes, scaring her husband. He agreed to help out after that. They started to pile into the cars. Seeing Dr. Wrecker sitting alone, the female cat sat beside him. It may have been the guilt of her sons ruining his life or the motherly instinct kicking in, but she wanted to help.

"How about you come home with us tonight?" she offered," Or just until we find little Adalie.".

Rob felt grateful for the offer. It had been so long since he'd been shown some parental love. With a smile, he obliged and hopped in between Cato and Anais. Gumball and Darwin went to get in, but their sister only rolled down her window.

"Sorry boys," she said," but it looks like there's not enough room in the car. Looks like you'll have to walk.".

Nicole went to drive off. The boys managed to hop on the trunk, knowing it would be a long journey.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks :) Before I go, I wanted to mention that tonight's episode will be involved in the next update. Spoiler alert! I apologize for those who have yet to watch it- but I think it would tie nicely into the story. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I don't know who watched the new episode, but it made me tear up a little! Rob is definitely my favorite character. I'm sorry if you haven't watched the episode yet. This chapter includes a spoiler, so if you haven't watched the episode yet, I apologize x1000. I will continue to write the story, but will try to incorporate the episodes into it as much as I can. Yet again, Chapter 7! Enjoy- I only own Adalie. Fitroz777 owns Cato and Amber.**

The family parked in front of the house. Rob had a memory strike his mind- back to when he lived in the Watterson basement. They'd not known about that room for quite some time until Darwin accidentally fell down there. Then he was discovered, and thus lead up to the present.

"Make yourself at home," Nicole welcomed, suddenly remembering he didn't actually have a home," Oh! I'm so sorry, Rod- I meant-".

"It's okay, Mrs. Watterson," the cyclops reassured," My name gets messed up all of the time. And the home thing- don't worry about it.".

With a nod, the older cat went back to making dinner. When she asked her husband to show Rob his room, it was noticed that he'd fallen asleep. In his underwear. Rob turned to Gumball, who nodded, as if to say that this was normal. Soon, after seeing his angry wife, Richard was fully dressed and going into the bedroom of the boys.

"This will be your bed, Russell," the father announced.

"Isn't that my bed?" inquired his cat son.

"Well, sharing is caring," Richard reminded the children, expression suddenly turning fearful "And, if you argue, I think your mother will-".

A roar came from downstairs. They knew she meant business. When dinner came around, Nicole was attending to every single task around their guest. He knew she was just trying to be polite, which baffled Rob. The only person who served on his hand and foot (or wheel) even when it wasn't needed was Adalie. Whenever the mother of the house did something nice for him, Rob thanked her.

"So, Rizzoli, I mean, Rob," the female cat arose," Anais mentioned you are the villain of my sons.".

This wasn't necessarily true. Ever since Rob had shown mercy to Gumball, he wanted to be friends. But, the cat hadn't remembered anything from the incident. He still liked to set up traps to keep the cat from thinking he no longer was the bad guy. Even though he was growing bored of this game, he had to keep it up. He couldn't bring himself to tell the truth, even when his frenemy was standing right of him. He didn't want to be rude by not answering the question, but he didn't like to lie. So, he decided to go with a semi-truth.

"That's right," he muttered awkwardly," It was actually their idea. After I had nothing to do, no one to lean on, or no place to call my own.".

Nicole became heavily embarrassed by the actions of her sons. She felt bad for the lonely cyclops as he talked on about the lonely life he had been leading. Until a year ago, when they found Adalie. Richard started crying as he finished his story. The parents took sympathy on him, seeming odd to the brothers. After he ended with the dismay of trying to find his assistant, Nicole wrapped an arm around him.

"You won't have to be lonely for long," Richard whimpered out," we'll find her!".

"You're in good hands," Nicole comforted," You can stay here as long as you'd like.".

"Sure," Gumball answered,"It's pretty late. I think it's time we head to sleep.".

Everyone agreed, knowing the search would be long and a pain on all of them. Mostly Rob, Gumball thought. The guest started to help Nicole clean the dishes, refusing not to do so.

"It's the least I can do," he stated," After all you've done for me.".

"Well, thank you!" she exclaimed," You're such a kind young man. Adalie must be so lucky to have a friend like you!".

Rob ignored her last comment and continued to help. She would've been luckier not to have gotten kidnapped. When all was settled, the kids were tucked in. After the parents left, everyone fell asleep. Later in the night, Anais awoke to her brother's snoring, growing thirsty. With Daisy in hand, the bunny climbed down from the bed to be nearly blinded. Her vision focused to find Rob. He was looking on his phone, nearly in tears. With a bit of sympathy in her eyes, Anais sat on the edge of the bed, nearly freaking out the cyclops.

"Are you looking at pictures of your friend?" she asked," I guess it helps if you really miss her.".

"I don't miss her that much," Rob defended," and she's not my friend. I'm a villain, remember? We don't have friends. I just liked having my assistant's brilliant schemes around. Her image...just gives me hope.".

"You're lying," the bunny argued," Look, I get that you're trying to keep up the act for my brothers. That makes you a great guy and all. But bottling up you emotions isn't going to help either. You miss her an awful lot, I can tell that she is your best friend and you want to open up- but you find you can't.".

How could she tell all of that just by looking at him? Was it that obvious? Nevertheless, she'd hit the nail on the head. Rob wanted to return to his friendly personality and share it. With Gumball, with Darwin, with his old friends and especially with Adalie. But he had fears. If he was no longer a villain, that meant he no longer had a purpose. And he didn't want to end up back into the void.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," the cyclops yawned from the silence.

Anais watched as Rob tuned over, still staring at his phone. The bunny wasn't as fooled as everyone else was. She knew her theory was correct when she saw the image of the humanoid, taking a picture with the cyclops who was just looking to share his feelings. He would open up one day. Rob wasn't evil- he was putting on an act because he was scared to be himself.

"Here," Anais proceeded, dropping Daisy beside the young cyclops," you need her right now more than I do.".

Rob couldn't help but smile as he picked up the doll. Its temporary companionship made him feel comfortable. The cyclops huggd the doll in his arms. That night, he slept as if he was in the lair, leaning on his assistant's shoulder.

 **Thank you for reading! Again, I apologize for the delay and the spoiler. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I've been trying my best to update, despite school going on. Most likely, if I update the story on a weekday, it will be in the mornings. I hope you enjoy yet another chapter of The Lost! As we know, I only own Adalie. Fitroz777 owns Cato and Amber.**

The morning had a calming affect on the Watterson household. Seven bubbling faces awaited a new adventure for the day ahead of them. Their quest for the missing humanoid would continue. While Rob and Mr. Small worked in the basement of the school, the other six went on with their regular class lessons. During a pop quiz, Gumball took note that their teacher staring intensely at them, averting her eyes from him, to Carrie, to Amber.

"Dude," the cat whispered to his brother," what's up with Miss Simian?".

"Yeah," the fish agreed," she seems to be acting a bit strange. I mean, she's her usual grumpy self, but something seems...fishy.".

"Come on, guys," Cato whispered," she's always had it out for us. Always intimidating and glaring.".

They turned to see the angry baboon snapping several pencils into tiny splinters. The girls took notice of their teacher's weird yet normal behavior. The group became worried, shaking with nerves. Was she onto them? How much did she know? Without warning, the teacher slammed her open palms on the cat's desk, causing everyone to stare.

"You seem a bit distracted today, Watterson," Miss Simian brought up.

"Just thinking about this pop quiz," Gumball hesitated," Man, I love to learn about

the...satisfaction of knowing what's up with your students?".

"Oh, did I give you that quiz? Silly me!" she grabbed the paper and threw it onto her desk," but maybe something else is on your mind. Perhaps a little secret?".

The cat looked to his friends for help. They knew not what to say next. Darwin started to grow sick because of how nervous he became, trying to keep a low profile. The baboon's scary grin made a boiling feeling rise up, the sickness growing intense. Miss Simian knew she was going to break him. Before Darwin could say a word, Mr. Small entered the room.

"Miss Simian," The counselor requested," i'm going to need a few students for a few minutes.".

"You got lucky, Watterson," the teacher spat out, pointing to the door.

The girls looked at each other before following the boys. The six escaped before any accusations could be made. On their way to the basement, the counselor explained that another video had arrived. They went down to find an impatient cyclops.

"There you are!" he exclaimed," I'm sure Steven filled you in on what happened.".

It was weird hearing the counselor's first name. They nodded and the video was started. Adalie's image appeared in the same room as the last recording. This time, however, a sly smile was stuck to her face.

"You actually thought i'd reveal my location?" she laughed calmly," There are a bunch of scientists watching. And I never go off script. Besides, you wouldn't want me to get in trouble, now would you?".

The room had been hushed. What did the humanoid mean by 'in trouble'? The words chilled down Rob's spine like a touch of winter winds. Her safety was on the line. Adalie was capable of handling herself. He should've known that by now. He'd seen it with his own eye. Yet, whatever they were doing, made the humanoid lose her mind.

"Of course," she mentioned," there's always a way to turn things around. The scientists have agreed to-.".

"That's enough film for today, Adalie," a British voice rang," get back to building those inventions.".

Adalie nodded and winked to the camera, claiming she'd be back. A red tint covered Rob's cheeks. Gumball noticed, teasing him about it. The banter didn't last long when the octopus and bear took her away. The cyclops went back to the night she was taken away. Those two were the ones that kidnapped her. It was worth mentioning (in his own mind) that, as she left the room, her face grew tired and the smile went away. A bat flew in front of the camera.

"She's a bit busy right now," he muttered," so, I will finish up for her. We've decided to do a riddle. Each time you solve it, you'll be one step closer to your precious humanoid. Now then, this riddle will be quite easy for you.".

"Here we go," Cato mumbled.

"You must not look high, you've got to look low," he proceeded,

"They're small and annoying and oddly yellow.

They think that they're funny and cannot even sing.

But the life that they lead is in a painting.".

The video ended just like that, screen going black. Everyone knew where to go. However, each time one person tried to answer, Gumball would quickly interrupt. Each time he did this, he would blurt out a random name, irritating his bitter foe.

"Dude," Amber cut in," it's Banana Joe.".

"Right," the cat answered," I knew that.".

The crew had offered to give Joe a ride home. The banana's house after school. He'd accepted it, stating it wasn't necessarily a stranger, and Mr. Small was a responsible hippie who wouldn't hurt a fly. The ride in Janice consisted of uncomfortable sitting and the low volume of Sixties music. After what seemed like an eternity, the banana found his house.

"Thanks for the ride," Joe said happily," Do you guys wanna come inside for a tour?".

"Of course we would!" Darwin obliged.

The banana led everyone into his house. No one payed attention to what he said or did. They were too busy trying to find something useful. There had to be a reason for the scientists to lead them there. They just had to find out what it was.

"And that's why you should never argue with cheese," the banana finished the story no one listened to.

Everyone had agreed, not actually sure what he meant. Joe soon started doing tricks that everyone could seem to care less about. Rob took note of the strange room across the hall. He motioned for the crew to follow him. Without a noise, they crept into the room, soon becoming amazed.

It was a room, covered in paintings done by Joe's mom. They'd seen a painting of Gumball trying to be a karate master. Carrie had one of her possessing a little girl on Halloween (one of her proudest moments). Darwin beamed at the picture of him practicing ballet. Cato and Amber stared at the scene of them leaving Florida. Mr. Small tried to save himself the embarrassment of everyone seeing his rollerblading accident. Rob bent over to find a painting of the night Adalie was taken away.

"This is how it all went down?" Carrie asked.

"I'm afraid so," Rob sighed," I couldn't even save her if I wanted to.".

"I've seen that car somewhere," Amber mentioned," But, I can't remember who-.".

Rob dropped the painting, walking over to a white sheet. The crew knew a painting stood behind it. But the contents were still unknown. The sheet filled his palms as the cyclops tore it off. The group gathered around to look at the picture before them.

Fear spread into his heart like frostbite. The image showed Rob in a dark and smokey surrounding. His eye was filled with tears, kneeling in a pile of rubble and the people staring onward. The worst things was seeing Adalie's beret being held close to his chest.

 **I feel like this story is getting deeper and darker as I write! Hope you enjoyed it and (as always) be sure to please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Back at it again with another chapter of The Lost! I actually had time to upload two today, which is kind of rare for me. Anyways, here's chapter 9. I only own Adalie, Fitroz777 owns Cato and Amber.**

When they left the house, Rob was completely silent. They'd snuck out the painting and he kept staring at it. His eye only focused on himself in the picture and what was in his hands. The tips of his fingers dragged across the picture, hoping this painting wasn't a reflection of the future.

"Do you think this is actually depicting the future?" Cato asked.

"Of course not!" Rob interrupted nervously, voice and hands shaking,"it's obviously some sort of cheap trick to scare us.".

"I suppose you're right," Darwin wondered," But what about the paintings? There's got to be more than imagination behind the hours of hard work and millions of brush strokes.".

The cyclops didn't want all of this to be true. He didn't want to lose Adalie to something neither he nor the others understood. He was trying to figure out what his own feelings about his assistant and everyone around him. They all made assumptions that Adalie was his closest friend. Was it true? The young man couldn't tell.

The four boys got off at their stop, thanking the counselor for the ride. When they walked in, it was found that Nicole was the only Watterson not at home. Anais noticed the painting and wanted to check it out. They nearly had to pry the painting off of Rob. She was reminded of the time Gumball was publically humiliated. Only this image was a lot darker and held many unanswered question.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Anais tried to comfort," for all we know, this could be a misinterpretation. Maybe Joe's mom forgot to put Adalie into the picture.".

Rob had his doubts about the bunny's words. When Nicole came home and was showed the picture, she gave the exact same response. Except she sounded much more doubtful. And her expressions were unsure.

Cato awoke at five in the morning the next day. He didn't mind waking up early. In fact, he always seemed to do so. After getting dressed, the boy noticed one of the beds was empty. It was Rob's side of the bed.

"Where is he?" Cato wondered to himself as he walked out of the room.

The boy made his way to the top of the steps. Silence greeted him. As the boy got closer to the bottom of the steps, however, he could hear the sound of a girl's voice. He saw Rob, holding his phone and watching videos. For a moment, Cato glanced over the cyclops's shoulder. Adalie had been setting up a trap. The camera turned to Gumball, soon being pecked at by a flock of geese. Rob and his assistant laughed, high-fived and the video ended. The cyclops raised a corner of his mouth as he switched to the next video. From the reflection, he could see Cato.

"What are you doing up this early?" he questioned.

"I always get up this early," the boy admitted from the kitchen," how about you?".

"Still worked up," the cyclops mumbled, looking over to the painting," all of this...makes me sick.".

Cato could tell something was on Rob's mind. He kept watching the videos of the humanoid, not caring about the boy that sat beside him. His eye focused on the screen, hearing the laughter. Cato watched as well, noticing how happy the cyclops in the videos seemed. It reminded the boy of his own best friend and all of the fun he had with her.

"You guys seem pretty close," Cato interrupted,"For a villain and his henchman, of course. Reminds me of myself and Amber. We always do crazy things. Like when she tried to skateboard blindfolded. Talk about bad decisions!".

"Reminds me of the time Adalie had stolen Gumball's skateboard," Rob laughed," we were going to use it for a trap, but used it for fun instead. She'd gotten out her wheels and drove me around on the board. She was helping me pick gum out of my hair for weeks!"

Cato was glad to be sharing memories with the quiet cyclops. He knew almost everything (besides her past). From an experience involving mud, he knew she loved the sunset. An embarrassing eye incident somehow let to the humanoid's hatred for golf. And, after getting stuck all night in the Elmore Mall, lead to her tremendous fear of elevators.

"You sure know a lot about your assistant," Cato mentioned casually.

"I guess I do," Rob agreed awkwardly, remembering another story," I can go back to last April, when I decided to play a little prank. I set up these boxes like a maze and waited for her to wake up. I would move the boxes so she couldn't get out. She couldn't find me and I-.".

It wasn't a very faint memory. He'd boxed her up throughout the entire process. She couldn't get her sensors working and she became scared. It was even thought, by Rob, that it caused her fear of tight spaces and her . He looked back down at the paused video. Adalie's face broke his heart. Seeing he was upset, Cato tried to do something to comfort him.

"I once thought I lost my friend Amber," he explained," I looked for hours, I was actually crying. But I eventually found her. Maybe-".

"That is nothing like this!" Rob spat out," Your friend was missing for a few hours. My assistant has been gone for a few days. She'll never be found with emotional for the record, we are in no way friends, nor will we ever! She'll never want to be friends with a person like me. And glitched and evil and…".

Rob turned back to his videos. Maybe he didn't want comfort, thought Cato. As the boy

went upstairs, the cyclops let the tears fall from his eye. Her laugh echoed in his mind. Maybe they were right.

 **That's it for tonight! See you tomorrow and be sure to leave reviews! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there everyone! It's me again with another update. This weekend, I hope to upload at least two chapters a day, which might actually happen. For now, enjoy Chapter 10, where we go back to my OC (and basically the only thing I own) Adalie! Like I said, enjoy!**

In an isolated area, miles and miles away, there was work to be done. And, in a quick amount of time, could be finished. The buzzing of tools and chatter of scientists spread about the hall and into the rooms. Doctor Anderson and the lead scientist paced back and forth at the door, awaiting the new invention. Meanwhile, the others were playing a game of cards, ignoring their pacing coworkers.

"How long has it been?" Doctor Anderson inquired.

"A few hours," Barrington quickly replied, too warped into his game to care," for an advanced robot, she sure is slow.".

"We've told you countless times," the bat grumbled," this machine is not an advanced robot. She is simply a-.".

Out of nowhere, a knock came on the silver door. Wasting no time, the evil scientist opened it. Adalie, with a tired and upset face, presented the small, silver device in her dented hands. A smile appeared on the evil woman's face as she snatched it into her own hands. The room became hushed as it was turned on. She cleared her throat.

"Well," she spoke demonically," you've actually impressed me for once. This thing genuinely works!".

The other scientists began clapping,surprised by this little invention. Everyone was too busy noticing the little machine to watch the humanoid. This was her only chance to escape. She backed away from the crowd. Her working eye prevented her from stupidly walking into a wall and revealing her escape. When she got far enough, Adalie ran down the halls. Snapping her fingers, it was a shock to find out that the wheels hadn't come out.

"Where are they?" she questioned.

"We decided to remove your wheels. Just in case something like your attempt to escape should ever occur.".

Doctor Anderson was at the end of the hallway, hanging from the ceiling. Of course, Adalie didn't look back. Instead, the humanoid continued to run, only to meet dead ends. When would she ever escape? She wanted to stop where she was and let them take her freely. But she had yet to give up, for there was one thing that kept her going. One thing she had to look forward to at the end of the darkness.

Rob. She wanted- no, she needed to help him become something he truly was. The humanoid knew he was never villain material. He had a soft spot that was buried with his not-so secretive past. He seemed like a genuinely caring person. More than anything, the humanoid longed to see the face of the cyclops. She wanted to hear his laugh and see a smile across his face. Without warning, Adalie was pushed into a metal wall. Slowly, she pried her face from the cold metal, glass from her rounded eye scattered and her face slightly dented.

"Oh not now!" she whispered, falling onto her knees to pick up the shards of glass," Oh, why now? Why did this have to happen? I just want to-.".

"Gotcha!" the demonic voice shrilled, picking up her creation up by the back of her shirt.

Adalie tried to fight back. She tried to kick and punch just like she had been taught. Her battery was low, and a stinging sensation came through her body once more. Only this time, it wasn't the memory stick. It was a download, for plans that seemed far too dangerous. And, as always, no one would listen to the humanoid telling them this. All they did was laugh as she weakly tried to defend herself. When no longer seen, Doctor Starkey opened a box and pushed a button. The walls transformed from a complex labyrinth into an easy-to-pass hallway.

The humanoid and the scientist reached the room that Adalie was kept prisoner in. She was thrown onto the tile floor, the door being shut and barred. Her working eye began to cloud up with oil. Her failure to reach the outside world tore her apart. She failed herself, she failed Rob- heck, she even failed her enemies. But the scientist seemed that she could care less.

"It's your own fault," she mentioned lazily.

"You don't understand what you're doing," the humanoid protested weakly," I need to go home. My friend needs my help. All of those dreams you had are dangerous. Who knows what's even in-.".

"Would you give it a rest?" the scientist spat out," It's not dangerous- besides, no one's ever tried to travel inside of there. And that pixelated freak? He could care less about you being alive.".

Adalie tried not to let it get to her. She knew Rob never meant the things he told people. He didn't mean to push her away and never open up about himself. He was utterly afraid to do so. Those were all lies her co-creator told to cause trouble. The scientist flashed a bitter and sly smile.

"You know it's true," she hissed," And why wouldn't he? There's so many reasons he hates you. One, you never obey orders. Two, you're a terrible henchman. And lastly, you hurt so many people when you're in that 'defense' mode. We all wanted to get rid of you. You know it, I do, and everyone else did too.".

"Ma'am," Doctor Anderson interrupted," we're going to need help.".

"Very well then," the scientist turned back to her creation," tomorrow, we start building. Try to rest up- you'll be working non stop if you have to.".

The scientist went off, following the British bat. Adalie plugged herself in, noticing the oil still dripping from her eye. What was happening to her? She used to be a energetic assistant of an amazing cyclops, defeating things with punches and several kicks. Now, she was lucky to even get one good kick in. She was almost completely useless. It was as if the scientists had an invisible force kicking her down. She tried to get her mind off of things by doing the one things that worked. Adalie pulled a picture of her and Rob. It gave her hope that she would escape from this horrible lab and an awful past experience. In the back of her head, the humanoid heard the cyclops speak.

"I'm proud of you.".

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please be sure to leave your criticism!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I have great news- i'll be posting four chapters this weekend! I'll be post one this morning, and one tonight. I'll be doing the same tomorrow. A quick note about the story: I know getting Rob's name seems overdone, but I always thought it was hilarious! Anyways, enjoy! I only own Adalie while Fitroz777 owns Amto (Which is now the official ship name of Amber and Cato!).**

The class seemed to drag on. Miss Simian's loud and obnoxious voice started to lull Gumball to sleep. Preventing his brother from slamming his face off of his desk, Darwin held the cat's head up. He turned to the door, noticing Rob standing and waving to get their attention. He pointed his thumb to the hall, indicating that he needed them. Soon, the five took note of the cyclops by the door. They slowly started to get up, forgetting the angry baboon that was (unfortunately) their teacher.

"And what might you be looking at that is so distracting?" Miss Simian questioned, turning to the door to find empty space.

"Nothing!" Gumball exclaimed," but we need to get going."

"Absolutely not!" she denied," I know what trouble you cause when you leave this classroom. Back to your seats- all of you!".

Cato turned to the door and shook his head. Rob rolled his eye in annoyance. Figures that their teacher wouldn't leave when something like this happened. The cyclops went off to find Mr. Small, hoping he could clear up the situation. While he did so, the five were impatient, wanting to follow Rob. From the back, Alan could see the group was in distress, staring back at the door and at each other. The balloon didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to help.

"Miss Simian," Alan squeaked," I will take Gumball and his friends to wherever they need to go.".

"Well," the teacher contemplated," you're not a troublemaker and I won't be held responsible if something happens...Alright. But not fooling around!".

Sighing with relief, the group went off to find Rob. They were grateful for their friend stepping up to save the day. Of course, he thought it was nothing, but his friends knew otherwise. Letting Alan in on what exactly was going on, Rob soon ran into them.

"There you are!" he panted out," I went back to get you but- who's this guy?".

"Rochelle," Amber introduced," this is Alan. He helped us get out of that class. Alan, this is Rain.".

"It's Rob," grumbled the cyclops," Look, we don't have time for this.".

Everyone huddled together as Rob took out his phone. He showed them a text from an unknown number. It read:

"You're next riddle isn't easy

But it sure is wonderful

It's big and somewhat breezy

And is quite colorful

Be aware of what waits there

From first guard to last

And someone in there

Is quite well aware

Of all that came in the past.".

Their thoughts tried to process what the text meant. What were the scientists trying to tell them? All they knew was it was a riddle to the next location. Where it was they didn't know. While trying to figure it out, Anais noticed the group standing in the hallway, crouched around something in Rob's hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, almost scaring them.

"Trying to figure out what this riddle means," Carrie explained, handing her the phone.

"Colorful?" the bunny read aloud before continuing," I think they're talking about the rainbow factory.".

Of course! It was so obvious. They went to find the guidance counselor. Each place they looked, however, he didn't seem to appear. Rob began to panic. The group knew they needed to leave now before something else could happen. And, for once in his life, Gumball's antics would be good of use.

"Don't worry," the cat reassured," I have an idea Why don't we- sneak out?".

"Sneak out?" the fish asked," and get in trouble? Then we get grounded even more, Adalie is never found and Rob becomes a sad, lonely villain who has no choice but to either throw himself into the Void or destroy us all? Okay, let's go.".

"You guys go ahead," Anais told," I'm staying in school. Have fun trying to not get caught.".

Without another word, everyone slid past the back door. No one noticed the children climbing the fence of the school yard. The factory was only a few minutes away, so they shouldn't have been gone for too they arrived to the factory, it was noticed that guards were standing outside.

"What do we do now?" Carrie questioned.

"Leave that to me," Cato tested, putting his hood up.

The boy ran past his friends and by the guards. He did this a few more times before the guards decided to chase after him. When they were distracted, the rest quickly made their way into the factory.

On the outside, it was just a big, brick building surrounded by rainbow smoke. On the inside, however, it was almost the same. Other than the bright colors shining all over the place, it seemed like any other rainbow-producing factory. To the children, it did seem extraordinarily beautiful. For a moment, everything was taken in. And then, they were picked up by the guards. They struggled as two more guards held Cato by his hood.

"Someone go get Mr. Wilson," the brick guard holding Rob ordered.

"There will be no need for that," an ancient voice protested.

The children and guards turned their head to the shadows. A man (much like an older version of Tobias) limped out. His blind eyes could only blink. When he first ordered to let the children go, no one dared to make a move. Then, the worst fears of the children occurred.

"You heard the man," Nicole growled," let them go.".

At once, all of the guards dropped the children and ran off. While they collected themselves, Nicole was apologizing deeply to her boss. Mr. Wilson raised a hand, indicating for her to be silent. Suddenly, he showed a smile.

"No need to apologize!" he laughed," children will be children. I've snuck into many places when I was their age. They're free to go.".

Nobody thought they'd get off that easy. In fact, half of the group thought they'd be arrested, but wasn't too surprised when the police weren't called. But Mrs. Watterson was a totally different story.

"What were you thinking?" Nicole hissed," You kids are supposed to be in school and here you are, possibly getting yourselves killed. You could have at least brought an adult along with you!".

"We're sorry, mom," Gumball apologized," but we couldn't wait until after school. Adalie's kidnappers sent Rob another message and we had to-".

"Adalie?" interrupted Mr. Wilson," as in the Automated Digitally Advanced Life form for Intellectual beings of Elmore?'".

Rob pushed his way to the crowd, telling the rainbow man he was right. Hope filled the blind man's eyes and the heart of the cyclops as the older man lead everyone into a smaller room. From top to bottom, old tapes were packed on the shelves, a video camera in the middle of it all. The children and Nicole gathered around as Mr. Wilson started up the video. The first image was a slide that read 'Day One of Invention 206's New Life.'.

"I was one of the head scientists of the Elmore Institute of Science and Mechanics," explained Mr. Wilson," Adalie was one of our breakthrough inventions. We knew she would be like any other person. So (the video went on to show baby Adalie) she grew up like everyone.".

"Aw!" the group cooed.

Rob couldn't believe this was his assistant. A tiny robotic humanoid giggling and building puzzles. He found himself smiling as she helped another scientist collect broken test tubes. The video continued, from day one to day seven to day four hundred and seventy three.

"She became a smart robotic humanoid," the rainbow continued," her progress impressed most of us. We hoped she would have an amazing future (He frowned) And then, her power was abused. By someone- evil.".

He put in another tape. It started out like a normal video, being day seven hundred and one. Mr. Wilson's voice talked of Adalie's progress and how she would help others. Suddenly, a scream was heard. He called Lucille's name, dropping the camera. All that could be seen was Adalie, turning into something she wasn't.

"Defense Mode," the brothers and cyclops whispered.

"It was never tested on her," the old man interrupted," that scientist placed a chip in before anyone could stop her. All I remember was that she never had a good bone in her body. She wanted to find places no one knew about. And it affected the future for someone with a lot of great potential.".

Every head turned back to the screen. A white light beamed upon, all but Mr. Wilson shielding their eyes. He soon explained that the light had caused him to go blind. Suddenly, the image began to move. It was engulfed into darkness, then a light flipped on. A female cyclops with light green skin and long brown hair showed up. Her blue eye looked around and then into the camera. Rob froze.

"I know what happened," she breathed out," she just couldn't let her plans go. All we wanted to do was make a difference. But it looks like we're out of luck. Listen, whoever's watching this needs to know something. I have a family that has no idea that this is going on. Oliver, I've always loved you, dear. Five years of marriage- but I've known you for a lifetime. And to my son, Rob, you will always be my baby boy. I wish I got to know you better. This is Clara Robinson, signing off. For good.".

The screen went black and the world grew silent. Only one word came into Rob's mind.

Mom.

 **Hope you enjoyed that long chapter! Be sure to leave criticism in the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! So I'm posting a second chapter tonight because it's the weekend and I want to post as much as I can before getting tied up in school work again. I'll be doing the same thing tomorrow, but I might be doing them both at night because I might be a bit busy tomorrow morning. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 12. I only own Adalie while Fitroz777 owns Amto- the ship of their OCs, Amber and Cato.**

The walk back to school was awfully silent. Everyone followed behind Rob, who kept his head down and his eye looking at the sidewalk. His group became somewhat worried about his actions, wanting to help him out. Suddenly, Gumball started to laugh. Confusion fell on those surrounding him.

"Your name is Rob Robinson," he laughing, failing to lighten up the mood.

"He told me it was a car crash," Rob mumbled as he continued," Dad said it was just an accident. He never told me it was caused by someone who shows no mercy. He lied about my own mother!".

No one knew how to comfort the cyclops. If Nicole was here, she'd know what to do. The mother would be giving him all of the love and attention he could take. For now, however, there was nothing they could do until Nicole got off of work. And that's when Alan spoke up from behind the group.

"It was only to protect you, Rhiannon," the balloon choked out.

"Rob," the cyclops hissed.

"Sorry," Alan apologized," what I mean is- you were a baby when this all happened. He wanted to protect your young mind from something you wouldn't understand. We get you're pretty upset over this, but try to see it where your father was coming from.".

Rob had always had a very tightly bound relationship with his father. After all, it was only them in the house (beside his one-eyed bird Wazowski). They had told each other everything. From his father's annoying coworkers to Rob's social life. This balloon he once knew had points even he couldn't argue with.

"You're right," the cyclops agreed," I just wish I could see my family again.".

Meanwhile, inside of the school, Miss Simian knew something was going on. Ever since yesterday, when Mr. Small came from the group, she knew each of the children was up to something. So, she decided to go to the person that would actually listen to her. Someone who would help her out.

"Those Watterson boys and their friends are up to no good," the teacher complained," skipping classes, getting into trouble- I need you to stop them!".

"Why exactly are you, how shall I say this, over concerned?" Principal Brown asked.

The baboon froze on the spot. There were things about herself from the past that nobody could know about. Not even her boyfriend could find out. If those accusations were true, Miss Simian had a lot of digging up to do.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she questioned," Those kids are always doing things that they shouldn't be doing. But now, they've crossed the line.".

Rob poked his head through the back door. He had to make sure no one was watching. With a nod to his group, everyone quietly made their way into the hall. No one dared to make a sound. Until they heard a shrill voice in the distance.

"I knew it!" Miss Simian screeched, causing Alan to pop as she ran up to them with Principal Brown," See? These kids are truly up to no good!".

"What are you children doing here after school?" the principal questioned, crossing his arms.

The group didn't know what to say. Rob hid behind them for fear of being noticed and getting caught. At first, Gumball came up with a heroic tale on how they had to defeat the world's ugliest dragon. Then, he decided to tell the truth, but thought no one would believe a story involving a disfigured cyclops and the search for his robotic henchman. And soon, neither he nor any other child had a solution.

"That's what I thought," Miss Simian stated," detention for two-.".

"I thought you kids would never get back in time!" a voice exclaimed.

Heads turned and relief swept the children. Mr. Small calmly walked over, standing beside the group. Miss Simian was not fully convinced that they were with the teacher.

"And what do you need them for?" she asked.

"Well, i'm glad you asked!" the counselor explained," I needed them to help me for my research on the majestic pigeon. They're going extinct, you see, and these wonderful children have offered their valuable time and money to help the cause. (He placed a pigeon mask on Rob and whisked him from behind) See?".

"Can't argue with that!" Principal Brown laughed," Have fun saving our little winged friends! (He turned to his girlfriend). We have a date, my darling.".

The teacher smiled, glaring at the group behind her. She'd get them someday. The minute both of them left, Mr. Small let out a horrified shriek. Everyone raised an eyebrow, worried about the man. Rob threw the pigeon mask at his face to get the counselor's attention. To everyone's surprise, it worked.

"Thanks," Mr. Small said, panic filling his mind once more," we need to go to the basement.".

"What happened?" Cato asked.

"You're about to find out," the older man yelled.

The group found themselves running down the hall after him. Only Darwin returned to pick up the broken pieces of Alan.

 **Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter than the others! Thanks for reading and be sure to leave all criticisms in the reviews! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. As you all know, today marks a tragedy. Fifteen years ago, on 9/11, two planes crashed into the WTC and one into the Pentagon. Also, one year ago today, in Mecca, Saudi Arabia,a crane fell in Masjid Al-Haram. The world has had many tragedies and, one day, they will all stop. When people learn to give peace a chance, then all of the terrible things the world is facing will stop. So, from this little speech, I also leave you Chapter 13. I only own Adalie, and Fitroz777 owns Amto (Amber x Cato).**

The whole lair had been ripped to shreds. Glass crunched under everybody's feet, showing the busted screens of the computers. Wire and broken bits of electronics scattered all over the place. The keyboards were snapped in two, letters and numbers found everywhere. Even the boxes piled high were fallen, dented and pushed away.

Rob stood in the midst of it all. He began to tear through boxes, mumbling about something being missing. He turned over keyboards and tore open boxes, but there was nothing. They took the remote. Everyone went to speak up. But, then again, what could they say? What could they do? Gumball sat beside the cyclops, a comforting smile spreading on his face.

"Hey buddy," the cat comforted," I know this looks pretty bad right now. But we need to keep going. For your mom, for your dad and for your friend. We can fix this when we find Adalie. We'll make this place brand new.".

"Don't you get it?" Rob choked out," We're never going to find her. This week has been a total disaster. First, I lose my assistant. Next, I find out my mother was killed in some scientific incident. Now, the one piece of me that I still had is gone. You keep saying things are going to be alright, but i'm not you. Nothing ever goes right for me. No one mourns the wicked. And for the last time, Adalie will never be friends with a villain. I never needed an assistant in the first place!.

"Rob," Darwin interrupted," not to cut off your emotional breakdown, but your phone is going off.".

In a flash, the mood changed from upsetting to embarrassing. The cyclops wanted to quickly answer the video call. His ringtone had been 'Somebaby for Love' by Bennie and the Beaves, a song he and Adalie secretly loved. He wasn't sure if he should answer, being as he didn't know the number. After a few seconds, he slid the lock and Adalie appeared.

"I can't believe you still have our favorite song as your ringtone," she giggled, suddenly becoming serious," Anderson told me you've been saying things, doctor. You should know better, dear boy. He sees all and he knows all. I have to say, i'm a little shocked that you'd say that. I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you.".

The cyclops suddenly felt bad. He knew he had just become angry with himself and all that happened. He knew the humanoid didn't get to choose what she had to say. But perhaps her words were true. Adalie's eye, he soon noticed, had a patch over it.

"Just a new upgrade," she told the crew," you know how scientists can be! Enough about me, it's time for your next riddle! Or is it just a clue? Anyways, i'm sure it will contain enough information as to where to go next!".

"It's the container port, isn't it?" Asked Cato.

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Adalie whispered, then brought her voice back up," You could try if you want. I'm not saying that's where something's located but- just go.".

With that, all except Rob got up and ran upstairs. His hard expression softened. Adalie noticed this, fear returning to her only working eye. The scientists noticed, intimidating her.

"I'm sorry about everything that's going on," the cyclops said to his assistant.

"It's alright," the humanoid reassured," I know you'll- (Suddenly, the connection was lost and a loud buzzing as well as Adalie's scream was heard. Rob became in a panic as her hardened expression came back). -never find me. Oh? And all these dents you see are courtesy of these wonderful scientists.".

"Listen here, you jerks," Rob threatened the scientists," Adalie is not your little toy. I know what you're doing to her. If you don't stop, you could seriously damage her. Let her go now or i'll-.".

Laughter could be heard in the back. At once, Rob stopped. What could he do? Making empty threats wasn't going to save someone he needed most. Before Adalie could speak, the call was ended. He left the broken room, heading to the container port.

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than the others. Be sure to review! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! So, I just realized, Chapter 13 marked the halfway point of the story! We have a long way to go before the journey's over, however. There's a lot more to come and a lot more of Adalie's past to go through. So, here I am, with Chapter 14. I only own Adalie, Fitroz777 owns Amto- Amber and Cato.**

Mr. Small dropped Alan off at his home before going to the Wattersons. The balloon decided an investigation was too much for him. Surprisingly, when they got to Gumball and Darwin's house, Richard, Nicole and Anais were home. After a quick explanation, the woman of the house wasted no time in getting her husband dressed and her family in her van. As they drove into the port, Richard let out a laugh and turned to his children.

"Do you remember when I left you kids in the ballpit at the mall?" he reminisced," And I left you there and drove all over town trying to find you? And then I found you in one of these containers and got you to school before your mother found out? At least we never told her and she doesn't know to this day.".

"Richard," his wife said calmly," you do realize i'm in the car? Driving my van.".

"Oh,' the rabbit sighed," Does this mean we're going to have a talk?".

Nicole gave a calm nod and parked by Janice. The kids got out and stood by their friends as the rabbit got a firm talking to. They started to search around the area, not exactly sure what they were looking for. When the Watterson parents were done, two groups broke off, the Wattersons going left and the others going right.

"If we find anything," the little cat explained," I'll call Randy. So, i'm going to need your number.".

Reluctantly, the cyclops gave his number to Gumball, who saved it under the name "Roxanne". With that, they parted ways. Not surprisingly, the Watterson women lead their group down the path. They soon found themselves standing in the middle of a crossroad. And Anais and her mother knew exactly what to do.

"I'll take the left," Nicole announced," Anais, you take the south. Richard, take the north path. Boys, you know what to go.".

"Where?" Darwin asked.

The woman sighed and everyone broke off into different directions. It seemed, however, that every crate they opened was useless. Gumball and his brother knew this wasn't going to work.

"I hate to say it buddy," Gumball brought up," but we won't find anything in here.".

"I think you might be right," Darwin agreed," maybe we should just go back and call-.".

Soon, the fish fell flat on his face onto the ground. His brother gasped, quickly helping him up. In anger, Darwin kicked whatever had caused him to fall. When he hurt his foot, his brother decided to investigate further into what it was. Shock flew onto their faces. Darwin dialed his mother's number and waited.

"Mrs. Mom?" he answered when she picked up," I think we found something.".

Carrie and Amber opened up another crate. Cato and Rob jumped in, searching for any bit of information or something useful to help. Sadly, nothing showed up. They hopped out, trying to forget yet another failure.

"Let's try that container," Mr. Small pointed to one of the containers ahead.

The five left the empty container open and went to the one nearby. Cato could remember when he played Hide-N-Seek last summer with Amber and the brothers. They came here and had a fantastic time. From the looks of it, Amber remembered too. Before opening the container, 'Somebaby for Love' started blasting again. Quickly, Rob checked his phone. It was a text from Gumball.

"The boys found something," he mumbled," I know which way they went.".

Everyone followed Rob as he ran from the group. Cato caught up to him, keeping his pace with the cyclops. Amber and Carrie were on the lookout for anyone passing by. Eventually, the other Wattersons caught up with them. Unfortunately, nobody could see over the high amounts of containers. Then the cyclops had an idea.

"Anais!" he exclaimed," Get on my shoulders. You can probably spot them from up there.".

With a nod of approval, the bunny got on Rob's shoulders. She felt like a giant, leading everyone to a safe place. Her keen eyes were on the lookout for her brothers. Suddenly, she noticed the back of Gumball and Darwin's heads.

"There they are!" she pointed out, not before both the cyclops and herself came falling down onto the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Rob exclaimed, helping the little bunny up," Are you alright?".

"I'm fine," she mentioned," How about you?".

The cyclops nodded as Anais helped him up. He noticed the tiny robot as his feet. With a scream, the bunny hid behind Rob. Soon, they realized what it was. A baby robot- the first Adalie. Where the brothers were staring, papers and robots piled inside of the container. They each pulled a few plans out. What were they doing here? Cato took a file out, Rob looking over the boy's shoulder. He only noticed one word throughout the plans.

"The Void?" he asked.

"Have you been there?" Carrie questioned.

The cyclops chose to stay silent. He didn't want to go back to his time there.. All the world's mistakes got left there. And that's all he ever was. A mistake. Seeing he was upset, the motherly cat grabbed an armful of folders and papers.

"Grab as much as you can," she told the crew," we'll go back to the house and see what they mean. And maybe bring home Adalie- once and for all.".

Rob's smile shined as his arms were stuffed with papers. By the time they were done, only the robotic bodies (which Nicole found creepy.). They hoped these would find their way to Adalie. And another journey.

 **Hoped you guys liked that chapter! Be sure to leave your thoughts and criticisms in the reviews! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Glad to be posting another chapter of The Lost. Anyways, here we are with Chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it, I only own Adalie and Fitroz777 owns Amto (Amber and Cato). Real quickly, I also want to recommend Nomad36's story The Outsider. It's well written and a very good read!**

The group got home, papers and files stuffed under their arms. Nicole lead everyone down to the basement. While Gumball thought it was ironic, Rob didn't bother to say a word. He went back to when he lived in the Wattersons' basement. It had a lot less space than it did now. He hid for months inside a dark and cramped space. Now, it was wide open spaces.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Small announced," grab a bunch of papers and start researching!".

Right away, the crew got to work. There were signatures from scientists such as Clara and Mr. Wilson. Anais saw, on one of the papers, that a place for a signature, was empty.

"Look at this," the bunny brought up," there's the document that approves the inventing of Adalie. It discusses what she'll be used for and a bunch of things- no offense- that half of you wouldn't understand. I can't read some of the signatures, but one of the spaces, however, is completely blank.".

"Strange,' Amber mentioned," That doesn't make any sense. If a signature is missing, how was her project approved?"

"They could've made her illegally," Anais mumbled," Or someone bailed last minute, came back when this was approved, and gave Adalie that 'Defense Mode'. My only problem is figuring out who would do such a thing.".

Rob flipped through some information that he found useless. Suddenly, he stopped turning the pages of the folder. The Watterson children dropped whatever they were looking at to see what the cyclops had. Plans for the installation of Defense Mode were in the hands of Rob. Instead, however, the document was labeled 'Destruction Plan: Step 1.'.

"That doesn't sound good," Anais muttered, suddenly glaring at the little signature," Wait a minute- hold onto that.".

She grabbed the approved letter for Adalie and matched it with Rob's document. After letting out a brilliant (and somewhat horrified) gasp, everyone stopped what they were doing to take a look.

"The missing signature is on here," she discovered," It's a shame I can't read this signature. Or most of them, for that matter.".

No one could read them. They decided that these were important to the investigation. They moved them away for now and went through other papers. Cato found plans for a portal to the Void, which Rob couldn't bare to look at. Only one question possessed his mind- Who would want to go into the Void?

"It's getting late, everyone," Nicole yawned," Let's just put these away and tomorrow, we'll go through them again.".

Sleepily, everyone immediately agreed. Mr. Small, Carrie and Amber piled into Janice again and they drove off. That night, while the rest of the crew slept peacefully, Rob couldn't close his eye. He couldn't take anymore riddles and being away from the one person (that wasn't family) that completely understood how he felt. When he did fall asleep, the cyclops had an awful nightmare. He was stuck in the Void again. There was an opening far away from where he stood. It slowly got smaller and smaller. He went to run for it, but noticed his mother calling his name. On another side, Rob's dad stood. On the other side, Adalie was there as well. He knew he could only save one. But who?

"Rob!" his mother exclaimed.

"Wake up!" his father yelled.

"Something bad has happened," Adalie shouted.

Rob pushed his hands over his ears. He couldn't take their yelling any longer. The group underneath him started to shake as his name was being chanted. Slowly, he opened his eye. Gumball's worried expression greeted him, scaring the cyclops.

"Thank goodness you're awake," Darwin sighed out.

"Someone destroyed all of the files!" Cato nearly shouted.

Rob accidentally hit his head off of the top bunk. After a few seconds, he jumped off of the bed. The boys ran down into the basement, where three Wattersons stood. Richard had been freaking out, Nicole and Anais simply staring. Folders were torn in two. Papers were shredded to bits of confetti all over the room. Rob felt rage boiling in his veins. The cyclops took a deep breath, went over to a small box and screamed into it. Everyone stared until he rose, when he simply walked back to the group, as if nothing happened. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Richard yelled, running up the stairs.

"At least put some pants on, Richard!" his wife shouted.

The rabbit flung the door opened to Mr. Small and the girls. Quickly, Nicole let them in, offering to make hot chocolate. When all was settled, the counselor pulled out his phone, explaining the situation.

"This morning," he told," I got a phone call from an unknown number. I didn't hear my phone go off, as I was meditating. And then, a message appeared on my phone.".

With that, he hit the button on his phone. Shuffling was heard, and then Adalie spoke.

"I managed to steal a cell phone," she breathed out," I'm scared, you guys. The scientists are doing so many things you wouldn't even believe. I'm trying my best to hold on, but all they-.".

Buzzing could be heard on the other line. Her muffled screams were a cry for help. Silence was heard, and then more shuffling.

"My creators are being nice," she said calmly," They've allowed me to give the next piece of the puzzle. The Elmore Museum. That's where things will start to tie together. They're so sad that this game is almost over. But glad that they'll get to keep me. Forever. Good luck finding me. You'll need it.".

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to leave your criticisms down in the reviews! Thanks again!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Here we are with Chapter 16. I might post another chapter later today. I hope you enjoy! I only own Adalie and Fitroz777 owns Amto (Amber and Cato).**

When the voicemail ended, nobody wasted time. Everyone piled into each of the cars, rushing for the museum. The traffic was going slow enough, talking at least five minutes for a car to even move. With annoyance in her eyes and a frustrated yell, Nicole veered into the other lane. Oncoming cars screeched to a stop as she sped by. Steven hesitated, not wanting to break the law. Seeing the threatening look in Rob's eye, he immediately drove behind Mrs. Watterson. Finally, when they rushed into the museum, they were greeted by Larry.

"Hey there guys!" he exclaimed," Would you like a tour-?".

"No thanks, Larry,", Nicole interrupted," we're a bit busy today.".

They zipped past him, running all over the museum. When they split up, they found

nothing on their own. They met in the middle, all of the people empty handed.

"Let's look in places we wouldn't bother to search in," Anais suggested,"like under a bench, behind a plant or even-.".

"How about on top of there?" Carrie interrupted, pointing to the case of baboon bones.

With a little help from Cato, Amber found a little red card on top. Everyone gathered around the ghost. They were curious as to what the card read.

"I was there," it showed in tiny writing.

"Wait a minute," Darwin interrupted," Didn't this all happen after Mr. Simian died?".

"He didn't leave you the note," a voice answered," He never lived through it. But I did.".

All heads turned from the case. Jaws dropped as Miss Simian emerged with Principal Brown by her side. He seemed slightly confused as to what was going on. He refused to let his girlfriend stand alone when she needed him most. She stood tall in front of the group, compassion setting in her eyes, which kept staring at Rob.

"Of course- it's so obvious!" Amber let out," There was a scientist in all of the papers. Lucille- Lucille Simian!".

"It took you people long enough," the teacher mumbled," I should start to explain myself. Not just to you, but to Nigel as well. Years ago, before most of you were born, I worked as a professor and a scientist.".

Lucille could go back to when she taught all about science and mechanics. She could tolerate college students, as they were much more mature. She saw the day Mr. Wilson (her boss and head scientist at the time) came to her about joining the team for Adalie. At first, the baboon wasn't sure what to do. Building a robot seemed fun, but at the same time, dangerous. After a day, Lucille decided to help.

"Your mother was the one who thought of her," she told the cyclops," The idea of her, what she was to be used for, her design. She even thought of her full name! I started calling her Adalie and it grew on everyone. Most of us never even referred to her as Invention 206.".

"My father always told me my mom was really smart," Rob replied.

"That's true," Lucille admitted with a smile," we spent quite a long time on that little robot.".

Adalie was up and running after three months of unsuccessful testing. She was easy to work with, helping all she could and doing everything she needed. Eventually, she would be planned to even save lives. But that idea soon faded away.

"One scientist left the group last minute," Lucille told," She didn't want what was best for the world. All of her ideas were wicked- we wouldn't tolerate it. Especially your mother- she thought every word that came out her mouth was pure insanity. Her destructive behavior cost all of us. I never went back to teaching as a professor after that day. To this day, I know she roams the streets of Elmore, living a pure insane life. And the worst part is-.".

"That she's my wife," another voice rang.

Once again, heads were turning. Mr. Robinson came from behind the shadows. There was a solemn look plastered on his face. Rocky stood beside his father, just as confused as Principal Brown had been. At first, everyone was shocked, then they weren't too surprised. After all, Mrs. Robinson had always been known for being evil.

"She's tried to hurt people," Gaylord explained," The suffering of others has always put a smile on her face. And she thought science was the best way to do so.".

"Does this mean you know where Adalie is?" Rob asked hopefully.

"Well," the puppet admitted," I can't remember where the place exactly is. But, I bet there's something in my attic. To my house!".

And, just like that, the crew was out the door.

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I was going through the rest of the story and it looks like I should be finished either Saturday or Sunday. I feel like we've just started (and we actually did)! I don't know if I will be completely finished with writing TAWOG fanfics, but I haven't decided yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I only own Adalie, Fitroz777 owns Amto (Amber x Cato).**

They arrived to the Robinson residence rather quickly. Mr. Robinson and the group searched the attic for something useful. Darwin found a photo of Mrs. Robinson, one that was torn right down the middle.

"Gumball," the fish called over," do you remember when I wanted to show you a picture that I accidentally left up here?".

He gave the picture to his brother. Cato and Principal Brown moved the boxes from the somewhat fallen boxes. The other half of the photo showed the remote and what looked like Adalie in Defense Mode. That's what caused the sinister smile in the other part of the picture. Pure chaos and destruction.

"That little robot was one step to what she wants most," the puppet warned," she's got a plan to-.".

"Dad!" Rocky yelled.

The yelling came from the level below. In no time, the group was in the computer room. An email was on the screen. WIth a click of the mouse, Mrs. Robinson came onto the screen, an evil smile resting upon her face.

"Hello everyone," she growled," Glad you've got my email. Now, you're probably wondering what i'm doing exactly. Well' i'll be more than glad to tell you.".

Margaret angled the camera just a little. Adalie, with parts in her hand, was building something. Rob recognized that from the plans to the Void. She was building the portal!

"In case you didn't realize what this is," the scientist explained," It's my plan for destruction. You would remember my plans from yesterday. Of course, I had my assistants take care of those. Can't have people learning about our location, now can we? "

"Guys," Adalie shouted," Please hurry! I don't think I can hold on for much longer.".

"Give me a second," Mrs. Robinson grumbled, pulling up a drill.

A fearful look came to Rob's eye. A piercing sound came from the back. A frustrated groan escaped Adalie's lips. The cyclops clenched his fists in anger and upsetness. Margaret came back with a calm appearance upon on her face.

"I apologize," the puppet spoke," The next time your little robot speaks up, i'll use the remote on her. Anyways, I think you know how this goes down. I get my minion to set up the portal, putting all that's good in there and leaving the world a total disaster. What I haven't told is my plans for the robot. Once I'm done with her, she'll be- how do I put this nicely?- fired.".

Margaret held up one of Adalie's silver screws. Rob felt his face drop, a flame rising in his eye. He didn't know why, but he could feel the rage boiling inside of him.

"You've got one hour to find us," the puppet challenged," Otherwise, i'll open the portal and your little friend goes bye-bye. As for the location, just think dark and scary.".

Just like that, the video ended. Nobody knew what to say. But Rob knew what to do. He started shaking the computer, muttering a simple 'No' over and over again, progressively getting louder each time. The cyclops grabbed the computer and threw it out of the window. After a bit of heavy panting, he went back to screaming. Both Anais and Cato gave him a smack.

'Thanks," he said, rubbing his cheek, turning to Mr. Robinson," sorry about your computer, sir.".

"I wouldn't worry about it, kid," Mr Robinson reassured," but, I found the coordinates for their location. All we need to do is put them into the- oh.".

No one panicked when they realized the computer had been thrown out by a raging cyclops. Nicole's next suggestion was her sons' computer. Cato ran for the room. To his horror, the wires were cut and the monitor was busted. When informed of this, everyone ran to find some sort of location device. All too soon, they were greeted by Bobert.

"Thank goodness we found you," the younger cat sighed," Can you figure out these coordinate thingys?".

"Certainly!" the robot beeped.

Mr. Robinson handed him a paper. The robot scanned and processed the code. After a little while, a piece of paper popped out. After it had printed, Bobert took it and read it aloud.

"Your coordinates have lead to an Underground Lab in Elmore," the robot informed.

"That's good," Gumball thought aloud," but where exactly in Elmore?".

"According to my calculations," Bobert told,"This leads to the end of the Forest of Doom.".

Everyone grew nervous. No one could relax. The Forest of Doom? How could they go in without getting lost? Nicole snapped her fingers, an idea forming in her head.

"I know just where to go," she said.

 **Thank you for reading! I want to thank Fitroz777 for the shoutout- i'm glad we have a ship name for Cato and Amber! Be sure to criticize in the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I've been thinking about it, and I'm not sure if I should write another TAWOG fanfic. We'll see though! Anyways, enjoy and I only own Adalie. Fitroz777 owns Cato and Amber.**

Only Nicole knew where the crew was going. The ride was quick and awfully silent. When they arrived at the bottom of a hill, her children knew exactly what their mother was going to do.

"Oh no," they said in unison.

"Oh yes," she mentioned slyly.

The older cat whistled from the bottom of the hill. Soon enough, a cloud of smoke started to form. In it, hunched over, was an old witch. Literally. She had long, white hair and green skin. When she saw who summoned her, Mrs. Jotunheim became extremely annoyed.

"I should have known better," she grumbled," What do you Wattersons want this time?".

"Great to see you, Mrs. Hector's mom,!" Darwin greeted," Our friend Rob needs to save his friend from some evil scientists. But he needs your help to get past the Forest of Doom. So, will you do it?".

"Why should I help?" the witch hissed," I don't know that kid and I can't stand any Watterson I see. (She turned to face Rob) Forget it, kid. Your friend is probably long gone.".

Rob was in shock. How could someone say something like that to him? Maybe the witch was right. He couldn't believe he was going to lose the one person he wanted to remember. In an instant, the cyclops changed his mind. No, he wasn't going to lose Adalie. Not if he could stop it! As the old witch took off on her broom, Rob climbed aboard. Mrs. Jotunheim screamed, losing control of her broom.

"What do you think you're doing, kid?" she shouted.

"I'm not going until you help me," he argued," Now, you help me find that girl, or i'll break

every single broom you own!".

"Yeah right," the witch doubted,"These brooms are magical. I'd like to see you even break one.".

Rob had had enough. With a single kick, the broomstick snapped in two. The cyclops and witch fell, hurdling towards the Earth. Rob, with a smug smile on his face, crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you going to help us now?" he asked.

"Never!" Mrs. Jotunheim yelled.

"Fine," Rob blurted out," Keep getting your brooms to save you. But i'll keep coming to break them. I'll turn your spells against you, i'll take your books away from you. I will forever remind you of the time you made me lose the one person I truly care about!".

He couldn't believe it. He'd just admitted that to a complete stranger. Blushing hard and looking away, the witch was contemplating on what to do. If this disfigured cyclops didn't do anything to her, Mrs. Watterson would do so. Even her spells wouldn't work on the cat. With a heavy sigh, Mrs. Jotunheim got her and the cyclops safely to the ground.

"Alright," she grumbled," I'll help you find your friend. But after this, you'll leave me alone.".

"You've got yourself a deal," the cyclops breathed out, shaking the hand of the witch.

The witch told the crew she'd be back. After a few seconds, a bunch of brooms came flying down from the hill. Everyone got their own broom, hopped on and followed the witch. They flew above Elmoe, riding on the wind. All was calm, except for the screams of a big, pink bunny and his clumsy actions of trying to hold onto the handle.

"It's not that hard to do, Richard!" Nicole yelled against the wind.

"Yes it is!" he shouted," trying to hold on," If it has nothing to do with food, then I can't control it.".

Mrs. Jotunheim let out another sigh and snapped her fingers. Two more brooms came to support the bunny. After that, he was riding freely. Meanwhile, Rob was ahead of everyone. He kept his eye on the ground, searching for any sign of life. Mr. Robinson quickly caught up to the cyclops.

"Hey kid!" the puppet yelled," Sorry about my wife stealing your friend.".

"Don't worry about it!" Rob assured," She's always been able to manage herself. Even if your wife did do some damage, i'd do anything to fix her up.".

The brothers were a bit shocked that Rob didn't flip out on somebody for calling Adalie his friend. They flew above the forest and finally made it to their destination. Only a vast field greeted them, however. No buildings, no stands- not a thing.

"The lab is underground," Mr. Robinson explained, "That obviously means it's well hidden. We can't trace a thing in plain sight.".

"So we need to find a trap door?" Darwin asked.

"Exactly," the man agreed," So, we better get searching. We only have twenty minutes to go.".

Soon, the whole group found themselves looking for a door. Cato pulled up his hood and ran around. By doing so, he might find some trace of a door. Suddenly, he had a face covered in grass and a bruised leg.

"Cato!" Amber gasped," Are you okay?".

"I'm alright," he said, collecting himself," but I believe I found our door.".

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave your criticisms in the comments! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! So this chapter is a bit longer than the other ones because it's a pretty detailed chapter. So, i'll get right into it! Enjoy, I only own Adalie, Fitroz777 owns Amto (Cato x Amber).**

Richard and Rocky lifted the round, metal door with what strength they had. All that could be seen was a white floor and a bright light. Darwin looked down into the hole, peering for a sign of any suspicious activity.

"I don't see anyone," he whispered.

Rob thought of an awful idea- one that had happened to him. With an evil smirk, he kicked the fish down into the hole. A little bit of revenge never tasted so sweet. He followed rather quickly, jumping behind the fish. The scenery was quite creepy, reminding the crew of a horror film, which the cyclops never seemed to like. The hall was bright enough for the crew to see, the white light having a slight green tint. Everyone slowly took it in as they walked.

"Where do you suppose they kept her?" Carrie questioned.

"Might I suggest behind the doors in front of us?" Principal Brown brought up.

He pointed to the two metal doors that stood before the group. That was all that separated Rob from the one thing he needed most (or he had hoped, anyway). They ran to the doors, but the cyclops stopped almost immediately. His hands were on the handles, but he didn't seem to move.

"I'm honestly scared," he told aloud," If this doesn't go as planned, I don't want to lose her. I want to thank all of you for helping me.".

"It's no trouble," Cato went on, "But what are you waiting for? Ever since these last few days, Adalie has been captured by the one thing she can't escape- her past. Right now, she needs someone who can save her. She needs you.".

That was all Rob needed to hear. With all of his might, he pulled the doors open. There were counters about, with tools allied perfectly. The room was half lit. Back against the wall, in the center, was the portal. Loose wires and bolts stuck out, giving it an incomplete look.

Lucille noticed a picture on one of the counters. It was one of all of the scientists, with the little robot in the middle. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Clara. Her best friend. Her partner in science- the sister she never had.

Without warning, a clicking sound could be heard. All heads turned, feet running to the doors. Before anyone could even reach for the handles, Doctor Anderson and Barrington rose up. They screamed and walked backwards. Behind them, Doctor Starkey and Doctor Theodore (a dog) watched. The group was surrounded. The lights of the dark side flickered on. Mrs. Robinson's sinister face appeared.

"Why, hello Lucille," she mentioned calmly," I knew you were bound to show up sometime soon.".

"You just couldn't let it go, could you?" Miss Simian asked.

"Of course I couldn't!" the puppet hissed," I spent years of studying the Void. All of those days I spent, slaving away in books, researching and waiting- none of it will go to waste. However, I do need a little help.".

From behind Mrs. Robinson, a dented robot with a broken eye was shown. Rob's heart and mind went wild, different emotions filing in. Anger turned into rage, sadness and unhappiness thrown in there as well. But, there was one unexpected emotion the cyclops did have.

Relief. Despite the dents and busted eye, Adalie was okay. He wanted to run up to her and hug her and never let her go. However, he chose not to make any sudden movements. Especially around scientists like these.

When Adalie saw Rob, she immediately became overjoyed. Internally, of course. He was going to help free her. They were going to go back to their old ways. Not if Mrs. Robinson could stop it.

"How sweet," she cooed fakely," At long last, a freak cyclops and his robot girlfriend are reunited once again. It's a shame you don't know the truth.".

"What truth?" Rob hesitated.

"You poor thing," Margaret sighed," All of those years ago, when your mom died, who do you think caused all of that destruction and dismay? Why, your little friend, of course!".

Adalie couldn't help but look away. She didn't want to see the heartbreak in Rob's eye and in his heart. She truly wanted to defend herself, but with the scientists looking on, she laid low.

"Don't listen to my wife, kid," Gaylord exclaimed," That Defense Mode affects the way Adalie acts and thinks. There's no way she would do such a thing. Even in that horrible mode.".

"Enough!" Margaret screamed, turning to the robot," Minion, finish the portal.".

She could hear the group pleading for her not to do so. Rob's worried face almost made her throw the piece down and leave. And yet, she resisted.

"I'm sorry guys," Adalie made up," but I have something I really need to do.".

The humanoid put the last piece of the portal together. She turned it on and waited for it to open. It shook, until a static image showed up through the hole. It was the Void. Margaret couldn't believe it. After months and years of searching and judgement, she had finally found it.

"Who will be the first to enter?" she asked the group.

No one dared to move. Even if it was to breath. Out of frustration, the lady puppet grabbed Adais by the ears, lifting her to the portal.

"Let me go!" the little bunny pleaded.

"Too lat!" Margaret growled, turning to the bunny's parents," Say goodbye to your little girl.".

The puppet flung Anais towards the portal. Before she was sucked into the Void, Cato ran past. He took the bunny into his arms, speeding back to the group, Furiously, Doctor Anderson flew in front of his face while Doctor Starkey tripped him.

"Not my family!" Nicole shouted,' Richard, help me show this young man what happens when you mess with the Wattersons.".

"With pleasure,' her husband agreed.

The couple each grabbed four of the tentacles and swung Doctor Starkey around. Before they threw him into the door, Cato pushed Doctor Theodore, causing a crash for both doctors. While Carrie was making Doctor Barrington hit himself, and the witch casted spells on Doctor Anderson, Rob found himself by Adalie's side.

"I can't believe they did this to you," he said in a sympathetic voice.

"Glad to see you too, doctor," the robot joked with a smile.

Rob smiled back and helped her up. He decided to save any sappy comments until they were back in the school basement. The cyclops gently took her hand, noticing she looked away. Before Rob could make a move, Margaret tackled him.

"Let go of him!" the humanoid shouted, trying to pull the puppet off.

Margaret kicked her away. In anger, the cyclops pushed Mrs. Robinson into the wall. After a little bit of fighting, it was somehow managed to kick Adalie near the edge of the portal. Lucille intervened, taking matters into her own hands.

"Get Adalie and the others to safety," Miss Simian screamed.

"Don't listen to her,' Margaret hissed," I guess plans are going to change. Throw that scrap of metal into the Void!".

Rob turned behind him. Adalie was trying to rise from the ground. If she could feel pain, it would certainly match her look, losing every bit of energy she could muster up. That's when the cyclops made his final decision. Clenching his fists, he faced the two scientists.

"I'm not throwing Adalie into the Void!" he yelled.

"And why not?" Mrs. Robinson asked, stopping the fight to cross her arms.

"Because- she's my best friend," he admitted," And I wouldn't know what to do without her.".

Adalie stayed where she was, shock in her system. Best friend? Rob helped her up, looking into her working eye. He seemed thrilled to finally be in her presence once more.

"So loving," Mrs. Robinson hissed," But, just maybe you can join your parents!".

She lifted the cyclops by the back of his shirt. Doctor Starkey tangled Adalie into his tentacles, making sure she couldn't escape. This was the end. Rob would back into the Void, No one would remember who he was. Not the Wattersons, not their friends- not even Adalie. He closed his eye and waited for the worst. But the worst never came. The ground shook, people trying to keep their balance.

"Run!" the scientists yelled.

Mrs. Robinson dropped Rob and bolted for the doors. While the crew followed, Rob went straight for the Void. Adalie was the only thing stopping him.

"I have to find my parents," he explained.

"It's too dangerous," she told him," You get going with the others. Make sure you call the police to catch the scientists. Most importantly, be safe.".

Rob didn't want to go. Here he was, so close to seeing his family again. Yet, as the walls were closing in, the cyclops knew what to do. Realizing he was holding the humanoid's hand, he gently squeezed it before going off. Adalie saw the ropes in the corner of the room. Quickly tying them together, she out them around a nearby pole. With a sigh, she turned to Lucille.

"I know what you're going to say," Adalie preached," Hear me out- I predicted that, if I finished the portal, then maybe I could find Clara or her husband. I'm only doing this for a friend. Don't try and stop me. I know what i'm getting myself into. And i'm not afraid.

Lucille couldn't bear it any longer. Soon, she found her arms wrapped around her invention, The one that was like a long lost daughter to her.

"I'll miss you again," Miss Simian whispered.

"Don't forget this!" Mr. Small exclaimed, handing her a metal helmet," So you won't lose your memory if you come back.".

She thanked the counselor and took her beret off. Without hesitation, the humanoid handed it to Richard. She placed the other helmet upon her head. With one deep breath, Adalie ran straight into the Void.

 **I"m glad this chapter was long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave your criticisms in the comments! Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! We are so close to the end of The Lost that I can't believe it! I hope it's not the end of Adalie, but we shall see. I only own Adalie Amto is owned by Fitroz777. Enjoy!**

Adalie had never been to or seen a place like this. Margaret had always talked of the Void, including the lost and the unwanted. As described, it was quite a dark and dangerous place. The humanoid had never believed in this place. That was until she met Rob, being told of his misfortune. That's when she realized Mrs. Robinson was right.

She jumped from platform to platform, keeping a steady balance. In the distance, between mullets and broken video games, Adalie discovered a house. It wasn't a tiny house, but it was as big as the Void either. Oddly enough, the humanoid was reminded of the Watterson household.

Without another thought, Adalie started making her way towards the forgotten house. She dove under unwanted animals and not so necessary items of the world. She was almost to the front steps, when the rope stopped her. She tried a few more times, only to be stuck again.

"Seriously?" she asked herself.

Her eye spotted a tree to her left. Quickly, she untied the rope and wrapped in around the trunk of the tree. She bounced off of the trunk and onto another platform. With the horrible help of a pogo ball, the humanoid made her way to the front steps. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

The inside of the house seemed spacious. The living room was fancy, with a comfy feeling the robot had never felt. She felt as if a presence was there as well. That's when she wondered- was she really alone?

"Hello?" Adalie called, going into the kitchen," Is there anybody here?".

When she didn't get a response, the humanoid decided to check upstairs. The stairs hardly made a noise as she stepped up them. She made her way to the middle of the hall, seeing a row of doors. Before going to open one of the ends, it was noticed that the door at the other end of the hall. She slowly peered into the room.

In a chair, in the corner of the room, sat a young man. He was thin and tall, slightly leaning as his hands were wrapped around a book. His skin was light blue and his fluffy brown hair stuck out in all directions. Although he had two eyes, one of them was covered with a bright pink scar, showing a single brown eye. Clara came to mind. That's when it was known, that the man frozen in time, was Oliver Robinson- Clara's husband and Rob's son.

"Oliver?" the humanoid asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh!" he exclaimed," This is so-.".

"Are you alright?" Adalie questioned.

Oliver couldn't believe his eye. He thought he'd never see her again. When he recognized Adalie, the two found themselves in each other's arms. Never, in the rest of his life, did he ever think he'd see the little invention ever again. Suddenly, she let go. The man raised an eyebrow in concern.

"You need to come with me," she explained," I know you've always said it wasn't real, but the Void exists and- you're in it.".

Oliver stood and stared, hands upon Adalie's shoulders. Slowly (then all at once) he let out a laugh. The humanoid was purely confused. He soon calmed himself down and turned back to her.

"Oh Adalie," Oliver breathed out," you can be so comical.".

"I'm serious," the humanoid protested, following the man to another door," Both of us are in the Void!".

'Sure we are," he coaxed," Oh, there's somebody I'd like you to meet. Adalie, this is my son-.".

Oliver opened the door. There, in front of them, lie an empty room. Well, there was a bed, a computer and a few dressers, but not a person in sight. The was confused. The last time he had checked, Rob was asleep in his room. He closed the door, searching for his son. Adalie was right behind, watching as he went downstairs and out the door.

He stood on the front steps, taking in the scene. He really was in the Void. Without his son. He'd been forgotten. Adalie felt bad when Oliver sat down on the steps. She kneeled behind him, putting a hand of the man's shoulder.

"Oliver," she told in a hushed voice.

"I'm gone from existence," he interrupted," I was a mistake. My son- I can't find him anywhere. I've let Clara down.".

"Rob is alright," Adalie confessed," he managed to escape.".

Oliver's head perked up at her last statement. If his son was alive, then there was a chance they would see each other again. And that gave him hope.

"Which is why we need to get going," she continued.

"Wait a minute," the man interrupted.

He stood up and ran back up the stairs. Pulling down a cord, he ran to the back of the attic. After a bit of rummaging, Oliver found what he was looking for. The family album.

"Alright," Oliver said as he ran back out," let's go.".

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to criticize in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! So, there's only three chapters to go before we finish up The Lost. I can't believe it's almost done, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, I suppose. Anyways, enjoy, I only own Adalie, Fitroz777 owns Cato and Amber.**

Nicole and Mrs. Jotunheim lead the children to the edge of the forest. They all stopped, not wanting to get completely lost. The brothers could remember their 'adventure' into the forest. It wasn't pleasant, to say the least. Soon, the witch had an idea. She mumbled a few words before raising her hands to the sky.

"I casted a spell of safety on all of us," she explained," We pair up and capture each of the scientists. (She turned to Carrie) You, call the police. We'll meet you at the other end of the forest.".

"I'm on it," Carrie told before disappearing.

With that, the people went into the forest.

Doctor Starkey clung to the branches and tree trunks. His tentacles stuck to the rotten logs, hoping to hide himself from those insane people. He felt something sharp at the bottom of his tentacles. When he looked down, the octopus saw Nicole's claws digging into them.

"Get off of me, you creep!" he yelled, flinging his tentacles all about.

The cat smiled as she moved away with ease. Doctor Starkey was too busy with the wounds Mrs. Watterson supplied to notice Mrs. Jotunheim waving her hands all about. After a bit of chanting, the octopus doctor shrunk as big as the cat's paw. The witch and Nicole did a victorious high five.

"Maybe we aren't such a bad team after all," Nicole complimented.

"Yeah right," the witch snarled, clenching the tiny Doctor Starkey into her own fist.

What rush did Doctor Barrington have? His lazy nature made him want to just sit around and forget about science. After all, it wasn't that important to him. The bear swung about, slowly trotting between trees. Despite the idea of being caught, the bear could care less about having a care in the world. Suddenly, the branches shook and the leaves fell. Before he knew it, Doctor Barrington had Gumball riding upon his back like a horse.

"What do you think you're doing?" he roared.

"I caught me a big one!" Gumball hooted in a Southern accent.

Doctor Barrington continued to thrash around, but the little blue cat would not budge. Gumball whistled to Darwin, who swung from the treetops and into the bear's face. Down the scientist fell, passed out from a blow to the head. The brothers stared in shock.

"Dude," the cat finally said," I'm not even mad that we have to lug this bear to the end of the forest. That was the most impressive thing i've ever seen.".

"I guess so," the fish admitted,' But now we should probably start carrying him before he wakes up.".

"Right," his brother sighed," Let's get on with it.".

The wind picked up beneath the paws of Doctor Theodore. The leaves swept up with each kick of the ground. From the back, the dog thought he heard another set of footsteps. Feet that were much quicker than his paws. Something was definitely following him.

He noticed the thing speeding past him. What could possibly be faster than the great Doctor Theodore? He turned his head for a second, trying to catch a glimpse of the blurry image. When he turned back, Amber put on her scariest face and appeared in front of the dog. With a yelp, he turned back and right into Cato, who put a muzzle upon Doctor Theodore. The ghost put a leash on the struggling mut.

"Looks like you've been ruffed up, doctor," Cato said with a laugh.

"Cato?" Amber brought up," Promise me one thing. Never make a pun like that again.".

"Anything for you," the boy replied, smiling and taking her hand.

Doctor Anderson flew through the woods. He weaved between trees and under the branches. Why did the bat ever go back into the scientific field? His mother always warned him that nothing good would come out of it. She was completely right.

"I should've just said no to that evil woman's revenge plans!" he shouted.

Without warning, faint screaming became closer and louder. Doctor Anderson flew faster when he saw Anais hurdling towards him. She grabbed the bat by the wings, slowly weighing him down. Rob caught them and tied the bat's wings around.

"Please let me go!" the bat pleaded," I'll do anything for you to set me free.".

"Nice try, sir," the cyclops denied" but it's far too late for that. Taking my best friend away from me was one thing. But damaging her? You crossed a very thin line there, Doctor Anderson. Or should I say, Brucie.".

"Now let's serve up some justice!" Anais shouted.

With a laugh, Rob placed the bunny on his shoulders, handing her the tied up bat and walking out of the forest. Little did they realized that the task was left incomplete.

 **Thank you for reading! I'll post another chapter some time today. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and- as always- be sure to review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Tomorrow will be the last day I post on The Lost. However, it may not be the end of my character. We shall see. Enjoy, I only own Adalie, Fitroz777 owns Amto (Cato and Amber).**

Now, Oliver had always been a sensible man. Despite his scarred eye and his cyclops family, he'd just been a regular businessman. And he didn't expect, in all his years of existence, to be tied to a rope in the Void, wearing a metal hat and being pulled with the help of a robot. To make the situation less awkward, Adalie talked about the one thing they knew.

"So," she started off with," I've met your son.".

"Isn't he great?" Oliver praised," He's a very intelligent young man. Very friendly and always so helpful. Always helping those in need, volunteering at shelters and what now. Although, he seems pretty lonely. Doesn't have a lot of friends, I suppose.".

It didn't surprise Adalie that Rob was truly a good person. If Gumball had heard his, he might have lost his mind. The cyclops did little things here and there that made his assistant question if he was actually as 'evil' as he claimed to be. In the end, the humanoid realized he was just a kid who went through a lot in his life.

"Well," Adalie admitted," Rob's gotten into some tough situations. After the Void, he became different. Not only in appearance but...he's been trying to get revenge on the people who forgot about him.".

"Revenge?" his father asked,"That doesn't sound like something my son would do! He hasn't been trying to get revenge on you, has he?".

"Not at all," the humanoid told," In fact, he said I was his best friend.".

Relief washed over Oliver. It would certainly be awkward if his son was out for revenge on his wife's invention. Despite their seemly strong friendship, the man would have to give his son a serious talking to. So, with that thought in his head, Oliver decided to quickly change the subject.

"Clara was so proud of you," he confessed strongly," She knew how innovative you were, helping others and doing all you could. She thought you were the best things to ever come into her life.".

"Honestly," Adalie told," She should've been proud of herself. Not only did she invent me, but she was a professor, married an intelligent man, and gave life to my best friend. Clara truly was- and always will be- a remarkable woman.".

Oliver smiled and looked through the photo album. Ever since Clara died, he'd been missing her like crazy. However, he promised himself to never let her memory live on. By taking care of Rob. Their only child- their best hope for the future.

Suddenly, the ropes started to become loose. In confusion, Adalie started dragging Oliver quicker. They finally reached the portal. From inside the lab, the humanoid spotted Margaret, tugging at the ropes. Rage built up, and (for once) not from the remote. She lead herself and Oliver out of the Void as quietly as possible. The ground was shaking and the ceiling looked as if it was to cave in. But she didn't care.

"Of course you'd do this!" she yelled, turning to Oliver," I need you to get somewhere safe. This place is about to collapse.".

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she assured, looking back at Margaret," I have someone to take care of.".

He didn't want to leave a piece of his wife behind. When he saw the fury in the little robot's eyes, he immediately left. It was now between creator and creation. A battle everyone had anticipated for.

"Finally," Margaret roared,"It's our final battle. I've waited years for this.".

"Of course you did," Adalie replied," I should've known you'd come back into my life. Planning this, waiting for the right time. All you needed to do was spy on me for months, learn all you could about me, then watch as you slowly tore my only friend apart. Well, he's too smart for your tricks. And so am I!".

"Prove it to me," the puppet tested.

Adalie had finally had enough. She grabbed the drill and started towards her suspecting creator. Margaret acted fast and clutched a saw. They charged towards each other. And, thus, a fight for centuries began.

By the time the police came, most of the scientists had been in custody of the police. Doctor Starkey and Doctor Anderson had been in cages in the back. Doctor Theodore was right beside them, barking loudly, had been tied to the back.

"We've got most of them," Sheriff Doughnut explained," Thank you, everyone. We've been looking months for these evil scientists. Theft, kidnapping, illegal activity- you name it, they've done it. I could have swore there were more of these guys.".

From the forest, the Watterson brothers kept dragging Doctor Barrington's unconscious- and pretty heavy- body. They got him into the car and leaned upon the door, panting heavily.

"That answers our question," the officer finished.

On the path beside the forest, the rest of the group came back. That's when Rob noticed a huge difference.

"Where's Adalie?" he asked.

And just as he asked, an explosion occurred at the other end of the Forest.

 **And, just like that, I leave you with a cliffhanger. Mwahahaha! Anyways, thanks for reading! Be sure to review and be here for the end of The Lost tomorrow in the morning/ night.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody! Today is the last day i'll be posting for The Lost. Stay tuned for the final chapter later today. Meanwhile, enjoy Chapter 23! I only own Adalie and Fitroz777 owns Amto (Amber x Cato).**

Rob didn't waste a second of time. He ran along the path, mind racing with horrible thoughts. The others followed, not as fast as the cyclops, but just as concerned. The children could only think of the painting, Rob had forgotten. He was too busy, searching for the one person he needed alive. His best friend.

The smoke was strong and dark, rubble and grass everywhere on the broken field. Rob tore through the destruction, searching for Adalie. He tossed aside wrenches and metal, not finding a scrap of evidence that she was even there. He heard someone approach behind him. There, Richard stood, a miserable look plastered on his face. He opened his palms and extended his arms towards the cyclops.

Adalie's beret. It was beaten and a little bit torn and quite dirty, but it was still hers. Slowly, Rob picked it up and laid it in his hands. He felt himself fall onto his knees, softly hitting the rubble. His vision blurred as he began to cry. He didn't care if everyone saw him, he didn't care if he got called 'weak' or 'sensitive'. He cradled the beret to his chest, knowing that the robot was gone.

"I wish I didn't push you away," Rob sobbed," I wish I could've told you everything about me. You were there for me when no one else was. You were actually like me. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am because I know it won't bring you back. Now that you're gone- I've got no one. I'm just a nobody again.".

"That's not true," Nicole protested calmly," you've got-.".

She burst into tears and leaned onto Richard. And just like that, things went back to the way they were for Rob. No home, no family, no friends at all. What was he going to do? As he kneeled in the rubble, sobbing, the Wattersons held each other close. Amber and Cato went into each other's arms, Carrie right with them. Everyone held onto the people they had (or, in Mr. Small's case, the side of the van), thanking that they had someone in their life.

"Hey," a voice said gently," I thought we'd be saving such sappy speeches for later.".

Rob looked up from his emotional breakdown. Adalie was kneeling in front of him, half of a sincere smile on her face. Without another word, he pulled his best friend into a firm hug. He shook as he cried, careful not to fry the humanoid's circuit. It didn't matter to Adalie. They were back together and that's all that mattered.

"I thought I lost you forever," the cyclops faintly admitted.

"Oh doctor," Adalie whispered softly, wrapping her arms around him tighter," I'd never leave your side. On purpose, anyways. I'm just so happy that you came back for me.".

"I'm glad you're with me, Adalie," Rob sniffed, moving away to adjust the beret on his friend's head," From now on, you can call me Rob, okay?".

With a nod and another hug, the two rose from their knees. At long last, the cyclops felt pure happiness. But, of course, there was a sudden scare. From a pile of burnt up rubble, a hand with a little black remote shot up. Rob and Adalie reeled back as Margaret pushed her way to the top of the pile.

"You thought I was a goner?" she asked," You thought I would go out that easily? You thought you'd seen the last of me? Oh, but it is just the beginning.".

"Go back with the Wattersons," Adalie mumbled.

"She's going to use that remote on you!" he protested.

"Don't you worry about me," the robot said firmly," I'll be fine. Shut me down if you can- just go!".

Rob had to make a final decision. Leave his best friend to turn into a monster, or stay by her side. Without another thought, he took her hand and refused to let go. No matter how many times Adalie protested, the cyclops wouldn't budge. Angered by his actions, Margaret pushed on the blue button. Nothing happened. She slammed on it a few more times before everyone heard a cough.

"Looking for these?" Cato asked, tossing the batteries in the air.

"Meh!" Margaret screamed.

The boy twirled the translator between his fingers. Before she could comprehend what had just happened, the cops tackled her to the group. As they shoved her into the police car, Sheriff Doughnut explained how they'd searched years for the lady puppet.

"She's charged with the murder of Clara Robinson," the officer finally announced.

"Margaret," her husband said, hand on the police car window," Though we may be parted, there is still a chance that I will say (He paused for a moment, then smiled) I'm glad you're finally gonna be gone!".

Gaylord cheered, swinging his son in circles. Angrily, Margaret started yelling in her usual language. The car drove off and everyone could care less. All except for the criminals, who cried in defeat. Meanwhile, in the back of Janice, Rob was studying the damage done to Adalie by the scientists.

"They took quite a toll on you," he whispered sympathetically," Luckily, it's nothing yours truly can't fix.".

"Thank you Rob," Adalie praised, looking down.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

The humanoid wasn't too sure how to respond. Her emotions were mixed from all that had just happened. Sure, she was happy that the whole situation was over. And maybe a little disappointed to have lost Clara for good. But, the robot was also confused.

"Why did you stay with me when I was about to- you know?" she wondered.

"Like I said," Rob answered honestly," You're my best friend. After what's happened this week, I realize that I never want to lose you. Y'know, before Gumball and Darwin found you, I actually was looking for a henchman.".

Seeing her expression, the cyclops laughed and nodded. He explained how he'd ended up on Elmore Enlisting, seeking the right person for assistance.

"There were at least five within one week!" Rob exclaimed," Each of them either gave up on me or didn't even pass the interview. I guess that's why I was kind of sceptical when they brought you in. But now, I really do trust you. And, with all honestly, I seriously want to open up to you.".

"That truly means alot to me, Rob," the humanoid confessed.

From their conversation, Adalie spotted the edge of the forest. Out came Oliver, clutching the family album. Telling Rob to close his eye, the humanoid rushed over to the man. She took his hand, leading him to his son. When Rob opened his eye, both froze.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said, striding to Lucille.

The two just stared at each other in pure disbelief. Rob felt shock absorb his body. That familiar thin look,the same scarred eye, the same pale blue skin- everything. His father was finally home.

Oliver couldn't imagine what had happened. The static on the boy's face and arms stood out the most. Everything about this boy seemed glitchy and terribly animated. Only one thought came to the man's mind- this was his son.

Without another word, the man dropped his book. Beginning to cry again, Rob leapt into his father's arms. Tears of joy rained upon their faces. Father and son, together again for the first time in a long time.

"I was so afraid we'd be separated for good," Rob whimpered.

"Sh," Oliver soothed," It's okay son. I'm here because I made your mother a promise that i'd take good care of you. No matter what you look like, you will always be our little Robbie. (After a long hug, Oliver let go). We'll still have a talk about this whole revenge thing.".

Soon, the cyclops found himself sitting next to Gumball. At first, there could only be silence. After a deep breath, Rob broke it.

"Thanks for helping me," he told the cat," Not only with the search, but for bringing me Adalie. She's changed my life quite a bit- and it's all thanks to you and your brother.".

"Does that mean we're friends?" Gumball asked.

"You won't remember this," Rob said," But, before any of this happened, I tried to destroy your life with a universal remote. We made up, but I had to erase your memory. Ever since then, I've never really wanted to hurt you- just prank you. Despite my hate for you, I guess we could be considered frenemies.".

With that, they shook hands and parted ways. There was only one thing on everyone's minds.

What would they do now?

 **Thank you for reading! I'll post the final chapter some time today. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and- as always- be sure to review.**


	24. Final

**Well, it pains me to say this, but this is the end of The Lost. However, it may not be the end of Adalie. If anyone wants to use her in their story, I'm all open for that! Just let me know ahead of time on Private Messaging and that's it! Anyways, enjoy the final chapter of the Lost. I own Adalie. I also want to thank Fitroz777 for their support and letting me use their OCs Amber and Cato in their story, A New Life. The same goes for Nomad36, who's been supportive and let me use his OCs, Jake and Kelsey, for the final chapter from his story, The Outsider. Shall we continue? Enjoy!**

Three weeks had passed since the kidnapping of Adalie took place. After everything that occurred, it seemed things would go back to normal. Although Rob still had his odd appearance, he now had his father back into the picture. After a quick interview, and with the help of Mrs. Jotunheim and Nicole's persuasive ways, Oliver got his old job back. After Miss Simian opened up to Nigel about her past, they decided to move in together, raising Adalie by their side. And who should be their next door neighbor but Oliver and Rob Robinson. After heavy convincing, the man allowed his son and his best friend to change the basement into a lair.

On a Sunday afternoon, in the basement of Oliver's household, Rob sat in his chair, typing away. His eye glanced from screen to screen, keeping out for any suspicious activity. His assistant did the same thing, keeping a fast pace on the keyboards. After a minute, the cyclops stood and glared.

"Things will change, dear enemies," he warned," It may not be now and it may not be easy. I swear, though, I will get revenge and it shall be sweet. (After that, he turned to Adalie with an excited smile on his face) What did you think of that?".

"It was short," the humanoid contemplated,"but it had a lot meaning to it. That earns us about seven points. We're still behind for last week's failed prank, but, if we succeed at another one, then we'll be way ahead of them.".

Ever since Rob declared the group 'frenemies', Gumball suggested that they have a game. Rob and Adalie were considered the 'bad guys' while the others were good. The duo had to 'get revenge' (or pull pranks) on the good guys. If the prank was successful, the villains won the round. If it was the other way around, and the prank failed or backfired, the good guys won. Every once in awhile, Anais would help either team. Each of the players enjoyed it, and it made Rob get the revenge he truly needed.

"Rob, Adalie!" Oliver called from the doorway," Your friends are here.".

"We will finish you off, enemies of Elmore!" Rob exclaimed, heading up the stairs with his best friend.

"Remember not to stay out so late," his father warned," It's a school night, after all. Be sure you stick together. And, if you do a prank, make sure not to get caught.".

With that, the duo were greeted by Gumball, Darwin and Cato. The walk was short, and when they arrived to the mall, Amber and Carrie (along with a brown coyote and a fox). Amber introduced them as Jake (the coyote) and Kelsey (the fox).

"Pleasure to meet you two," the best friends said, shaking their hands.

"Same here," Jake replied," Say, you two are the ones playing that 'Good Guy/ Bad Guy' game, aren't you?".

"Because," Kelsey continued," We were wondering if we could maybe join in!".

Of course, the two obliged, only if the new recruits were playing the good guys. It seemed, to the other seven, the villains had a bond between each other that no one could break. The whole crew walked around, waving to kids from school. Tobias walked by, spotting the group.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed," Darwin, Gumball, Cato, Jake- and there's my main man, Rob! You boys wanna hang out with me, Alan and Joe?"

"Sure!" Gumball exclaimed," What do you guys say?".

The others agreed, awaiting Rob's answer. After whispering something to Adalie, he caught up with the guys. Molly, Penny and Carmen found the girls, greeting them with pleasant smiles and an offer to walk with them. Adalie felt great to have new friends to finally be a teenage girl with. They gave her brand new wardrobes, beauty tips and, overall, made her feel welcome into their group. Two hours later, when it was almost two o'clock, Adalie told the group she had to go. She slipped out the store, heading to the back entrance of the mall. There, Rob was waiting, holding some rope and glue in his hands with two skateboards.

"Hey," he chuckled,sliding a skateboard to her," Thought you might have forgotten about me. That's a pretty outfit. Never pictured you as the type to wear a turtleneck, but it matches nicely with a pair of black pants and your beret. (then he mumbled) And your eyes.".

"Thank you!" Adalie exclaimed, slightly tugging the sleeve of her maroon sweater," Did you bring everything?".

"Sure did!" he told, tossing her some rope and glue," Everything else you need is provided by your wheels. Now, let's show the newbies what a Rob and Adalie prank is all about.".

Quietly, Adalie snapped her fingers and skated on the mall's second level. She spotted Kelsey, Amber and Carrie, walking by themselves and laughing. Now was her only chance. The humanoid tied the ropes, forming a perfect circle with each. She spread the glue on the inside of the ropes and the skateboard, making sure to get an even amount. With the three ropes in her hands, Adalie spotted the reflecting of a small white light. That was her cue.

Carefully, she set the ropes in front of each of the girls' feet. When they stepped into the circle, the robot yanked the ropes to make the circles tighter. She spun the group around, tying them all together. With a pull, the bundle fell onto the skateboard. The robot smiled, tied the rope to her ankle and sped off.

Amber and Carrie had been used to this by now. Kelsey, however, seemed utterly terrified. What was the humanoid thinking? The ghosts explained that this was usually the work of 'Dr. Wrecker' and 'The Wreckette.'. Adalie skated past children, weaving in and out of shops, all with a smile on her face. Finally, she saw Rob, skating with the boys in the same situations as the girls.

The cyclops hopped off while the humanoid untied the rope to her ankle. She jumped out of the way, snapping her fingers as the skateboards crashed into each other. Another odd victory for Team Wrecking! They high-fived, laughing as the group tried to untangle themselves.

"You guys really do have an odd way of pranking people," Jake admitted.

"We know," Rob answered," But, at least we're ahead of you guys. By- Adalie, what was the number? By ten points.".

"Alright," Amber said, rolling her eyes and smiling," But winners have to pay for lunch at Joyful Burger.".

"-And I have so many other ideas," Rob told the robot,"We'll talk about them in homeroom.".

The two were glad they got to live next door to each other. Their bedrooms faced together, huge windows in the midst of it all. Every night, before falling asleep, the best friends would talk for hours and hours. If they heard footsteps by the door, they'd hop into bed and pretend to be asleep until their parent left. If the other saw one was gone, they'd do the same. It was a code of best friends.

"Is one of them the Italian Prank?" Adalie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You really can read me like a book," he laughed quietly.

The robot liked Rob's smile. His teeth were like little fangs, although they weren't as sharp. Ever since Adalie first saw the disfigured cyclops, she felt some wild emotions in her hard drive. She couldn't get enough of the boy that was her best friend. Best friend- that posed a question in the mind of the robot.

"Why did you want me to be your best friend?" she asked quizzically.

"Well," he whispered," Where do I begin? You've never turned away from me. Even when I yelled at you for that whole convenience store lair. I gave you horrible tasks to do. I honestly put you through Hell. And you stayed through it all. You were there for me those nights I cried, even when I pushed you away. And you even left your light on for me. You...mean so much to me. That's why we're best friends- because we get each other.".

Before Adalie could respond, she heard the footsteps outside of her door. The humanoid wasted no time in laying in the bed. She could faintly see Lucille poke her head into the doorway. For a second, she stayed there, smiling at her creation. Once she left, the robot slowly got out of bed and turned back to the window. She softly whistled, Rob's face appearing a second later.

"I'm glad we've got each other," she admitted with a smile," I think it's time I headed to sleep. Goodnight, Rob.".

"Goodnight, Adalie," he said.

The two shut their windows and turned away. While Adalie shut down, Rob opened his door. Making sure his dad was asleep, the cyclops quietly crept downstairs. He didn't make a sound as he lead himself to the basement. In the late hours (like most teenagers) he found himself on the internet, streaming videos of cats and trolling his frienemies. Even before he sat down, Rob could see a message on Elmore Plus. It was from the group chat entitled "The Boys are Back in Elmore.". It seemed Gumball added Jake to the chat. And Jake had sent a message.

"I'm still getting the glue off of me," the coyote wrote," Thanks a lot, Rob.".

"It was my pleasure," he wrote, adding a winky face.

"Dude," Gumball typed up," Did you tell her yet?"

He hadn't. The cyclops had been avoiding the situation ever since Adalie came back. Now, Rob had always been a shy young man. When he had feelings for Molly, he'd refused to tell her. He figured he'd screw everything up and the dinosaur would never go out with him. And, when he had the courage, it was far too late. Now, he wanted to tell the humanoid how he honestly felt. But, he would wait.

"I didn't tell her yet," he typed," I know you're going to tell me not to be chicken or something like that. Hear me out- I want to wait. The both of us have been through alot in the time we've known each other. Adalie got kidnapped, she found her creators and is leading a normal life. I've found out all about my mom, got my father back and i'm having a semi normal life myself. Adalie means so much to me, but I feel like telling her I really like her will just...mess things up. I think we need a little more time for each other.".

"Take your time, man," Darwin wrote," Love will take its course.".

"Thanks guys," Rob replied," Goodnight.".

With that, he logged off. The cyclops leaned in his chair, staring at the picture on his desk. The first selfie Adalie had ever taken on them. The humanoid was overjoyed when her best friend got the picture framed. The corner of Rob's mouth twitched up as he left the basement. When he laid in bed that night, he thought of the robot he'd taken an interest in. He'd tell her how much he liked her.

Maybe someday.

 **And, that's a wrap! Thank you to everyone who read my adventures in Elmore. You guys were so supportive in your reviews that I couldn't help but smile during every single one of them! I hope you guys truly enjoyed my stories. And, I would like to thank the following for letting me use their OCs:**

 **Fitroz777. Their OCs include: Amber and Cato from A New Life (A must read!)**

 **Nomad36. His OCs: Jake and Kelsey from The Outsider (A must read as well!)**

 **Again, thank you for your reviews and reads! Goodnight and good morning everybody- Elder-Rannells.**


End file.
